Ripped Flesh
by Ravynfeather
Summary: Second addition to the Dry Blood series. (Warning! This is very old!)
1. Chapter 1

**Bwah ha ha ha ha ha haaa!**

**In the beginning I was listening to 'Falling towards the Sky (Red vs. Blue)'**

**At the line: 'Planning the Heist RvB Season 9 OST'**

**Enjoy da new story ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Willow the Panther, and his brother Scorch, ran through the ruined streets of Tazza. There were no other signs of life, except for them.

"We need to find the entrance to where they were keeping her," Scorch explained as he dragged his brother along the streets. "We need her help."

"Not to mention she's _family_." Willow growled "We're not just freeing her because she needs to kill something."

"If that were true," Scorch snarled "Then why wasn't she freed earlier?"

Willow narrowed his sharp blue eyes and didn't answer. Scorch, decked out in long leather boots and gloves, dodged debris that littered the streets, whilst Willow ungracefully jumped out of it's way, trying to keep his rectangular glasses on.

Scorch suddenly halted.

"What's wrong?" Willow looked around.

"We're being followed." Scorch breathed, one moment before pushing Willow out of the way and rolling away himself. Yellow spears of energy pierced the ground where the stood a moment ago.

A black-and-red enemy stepped into view, his eyes merciless. "Stay still!" He growled. Scorch's gloves snapped and blades unsheathed. He ran towards the hedgehog, swiping at him. The enemy easily dodged the blades, moving to the side. He grabbed Scorch's arm and twisted it, kicking the grey panther in the stomach.

Scorch rolled on the ground, skidded for a moment, than was instantly back on his feet and running at the one who killed his planet. "Why won't you just disappear?" Scorch hissed as he almost managed to cut open the hedgehog's already scarred chest.

Scorch watched him grin and... disappear. Before he could even wonder where he had disappeared to, Scorch was kicked in the back of the head by the enemy. He fell to the ground, flat on his back. The panther rolled out of the way as a foot came slamming down where his head just was. Concrete flew in all directions.

"You fight pretty well," Scorch taunted as he backed up. "But can you beat me, or is this a pointless fight?"

The hedgehog crossed the space they had between them in the blink of an eye. Before Scorch could protest, Scorch was being held up by the throat. His feet dangled below him as the hedgehog glared up at him with one deadly red eye.

"Scorch!" Willow called from the sidelines, trying not to get into this fight.

Scorch wheezed, trying to breath as the gloved hand that was wrapped around his neck tightened. He narrowed his eyes and used the hidden blades in his gloves to cut the hedgehogs cheek open. Blood sprayed and Scorch fell to his feet. He coughed, took a breath, and got to his feet. The hedgehog had has hand to his cheek.

Leaping at the enemy, Scorch knocked him over and pulled out a dagger, bringing it to the throat of this monster. "Die!" He hissed through gritted teeth. As he started to pull the blade across the hedgehog's throat, Scorch fell. "Damnit!" Scorch cursed. The hedgehog disappeared again, this time from underneath him.

"BEHIND YOU, SCORCH!" Willow's voice broke the empty silence.

But it was too late. An elbow cracked against his skull. Scorch fell to his knees, his head stinging. The hedgehog pressed his hand against Scorch's chest and pure energy-type-electricity coursed through him. Scorch's back arched, screaming in pain. The pain was excruciating. He'd never felt anything so utterly horrible in his life.

"_GET OUT OF HERE, WILLOW_!" Scorch screamed, thinking only of his brother's safety. Scorch's voice echoed through out the empty city. As he backed away, Willow watched the hedgehog crush his brother's chest with his foot. It only took one brutal step...

Willow followed his brother's instructions, wondering why the hedgehog wasn't following him. Above head, the black panther heard a ship.

"Shadow, report back to us now. This planet is finished - There is no further work needed here." A Metarex voice echoed.

Willow ducked into the debris of what used to be a building. _Scorch!... Scorch, we had gotten so far! How could this happen! I.. can't do this alone!_ He panted, scared and tired.

"There is one more, Dark Oak. One that wasn't destroyed." The hedgehog's voice answered the Metarex.

"Leave it, Shadow. It will die off sooner or later."

_Shadow..._ Willow thought bitterly to himself. _I will get you for this, Shadow the Hedgehog. Me and Byrch will._

After a couple of moments of waiting, Willow decided to continue moving.

He was going to free his sister and wreak revenge on every damn enemy that did this.

He promised himself this. He promised Scorch this. 

* * *

><p><em>About a week ago, the heroes aboard the Blue Typhoon had saved a tiny planet full of squishy little creatures that kept one of the Chaos Emeralds hostage. They now have that Chaos Emerald, along with another one they found on a barren planet that was beyond their help.<em>

_ Several days before that, one of the heroes abandoned the rest. Nobody knows why, but I'll tell you this - I intend on finding out._

Shine the Hedgehog stood on the runway of the Blue Typhoon, her arms crossed, staring into the abyss of space. Her brother, Shadow the Hedgehog committed an unforgivable act: Treason. He switched teams when needed most, and lied to his own friends. Now? He was going to pay for it.

Katherine Appallo Karma walked out and joined her sister-like friend. "Are you thinking about him, too?"

"Yes." Shine growled, anger souring her already dark mood. "I can't help but wonder what he's up to. Who is he betraying now? Who is he lying to? I want to know - And I'm not going to be waiting for much longer to find out."

"When we find him... are we going to kill him?"

Shine didn't answer. She didn't need to. They both knew the answer.

"When we find him," She snarled after a long silence. "We're going to ask him what was going through his head. Face to face - Not through a computer." She lifted her chin. "We're going to find out once and for all why he did what he did. He can't hide forever."

"You used to tell me how your brother was brave and stupid at the same time." Kat murmured. "Is this one of those moments?"

Shine hesitated. _One of those moments, was on the A.R.K., when Shadow would take help from no one unless Maria allowed it..._ "Yes." Shine growled after a while.

"**Blue Typhoon, attention! We have found a Chaos Emerald!**" Tails' voice echoed from the ship. Shine narrowed her eyes, grabbing Kat's hand and teleporting to the ship's bridge.

Tails the Fox sat in his piloting chair looking up at a tracker on the screen of the ship. "It's somewhere down there." He announced, pointing at the screen. "The planet is called Tazza."

Shine glared at the screen. There didn't appear to be any wild-life or plant-life on the tracker. "I think this planet was attacked already, Tails."

"It was." Chris Thorndyke informed her. "And not too long ago, by the looks of it."

"How long ago?"

"Approximately a day."

Shine looked at the screen. "...Bring us down there, Tails. Now."

"What's wrong?" Tails asked. "Other than the obvious, of course."

Shine straightened her back. "If there's a chance that Shadow and the Metarex are still down there, I don't want to pass up on it. I don't care if we aren't at full strength. We can at least weaken _them_."

Tails watched her for a moment, then nodded. Cosmo, at that same moment, walked into the bridge. "Another Chaos Emerald?" She asked. She was looking straight at Shine.

Shine nodded, but said nothing.

The room was silent for a moment, then Katherine shifted her feet and glanced over at the young Plantarian who was watching them all expectantly with curious green eyes.

Kat spoke for her friend. "And a chance to kill her brother." 


	2. Chapter 2

**I was listening to 'Spade', by Marilyn Manson, but I don't think it fits all too well. ;3**

** Chapter Two**

Shine watched Tails flip switches on the control of of the Blue Typhoon. _I'm not passing up a chance of seeing you again, Shadow. _She thought bitterly. _And when I see you, it will not be on peaceful terms._

As the ship moved through Tazza's atmosphere, Shine could see the planet's landscape much clearer. Buildings were on the verge of toppling and crumbling, the streets littered with debris and corpses. Nothing was moving, there wasn't even a breeze.

"Whoa..." Tails breathed. "I've... never seen anything like this before."

"Shadow certainly enjoyed this." Shine growled. "I wonder what stopped him from turning every building to dust."

"He can do that?" Katherine asked.

Shine shrugged. "If he truly wanted to. It would be easy."

Everyone turned their attention back to the surroundings as Tails searched for a suitable spot to land. Blood was spattered everywhere on the streets - Most of it dry. A cold breeze trickled down Shine's spine - That was how utterly gruesome the sight was.

"How could he do this..." Tails murmured quietly.

Shine couldn't answer him. She started towards the door as Tails landed, Katherine following.

"Have fun," Chris called after them dryly.

* * *

><p>When Shine stepped out of the ship, she was instantly hit with the fading stench of blood. Grit crunched beneath her shoes as she walked towards a building. "This place is completely destroyed..." She growled. "Nothing could have survive this."<p>

She bent and picked up a small stuffed animal that was dust covered and lying on the glass and debris from buildings. Some blood had stained the yellow fur. She stared down at the small fox, trying to imagine that this once belonged to a child that lived in one of these buildings. It fell to the ground, Shine letting it go. She didn't want to know if the blood on the fox had been from an unlucky passerby, or the child itself...

Suddenly, something hard hit the back of her head. Shine whipped around to see a panther perched on on the the roofs, a handful of rocks in one hand, the other was pushing up a pair of glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. His black vest made the blood on his white dress-shirt so much more vibrant.

"Get away from here!" He called, tossing another rock at Shine. She caught it, crushed it, and let the dust fall between her fingers. The panther swallowed. "If you don't leave on your own accord, I will have to go to drastic measures to make you leave!" He has a slight accent. In Chris' world, it probably would have been called British or Irish. He chucked another rock at her, this one missing her by several feet. "Go away!"

Shine looked up at him skeptically. "Why are you throwing rocks at me?"

"'Cos yo-... Wait, you're a girl." He dropped the rocks and backed away. "I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

Shine jumped up to the roof as the black panther attempted to run away. She grabbed his arm and twisted it gently, but with enough force to bring him to his knees. She let go of him and stared him in the eyes. "Who?"

"E-excuse me?" The panther stuttered nervously, scrambling a few inches away from Shine.

"Who did you mistake me for?"

"I, uh-" His sharp blue eyes glazed. "S-Shadow. Someone named Shadow."

Shine narrowed her eyes. "God damnit. I _knew_ it."

"C-can I go now?"

Shine stared down at him. He was pure black with sharp blue eyes. He wore a black vest with a bloodied dress-shirt on underneath it, and he had dusty dress pants and black leather shoes on too.

"Going to a ball?" She asked dryly.

The panther stared up at her, his blue eyes confused. "Pardon? I- I always dress like this..." He looked down at his attire, suddenly self-conscious.

Shine sighed. This was going to nowhere fast. "What's your name?"

"I could ask the same for you."

"Clever. Now tell me who you are."

"My name is Willow." He said slowly, swallowing nervously. "Now can I go?"

"Not just yet. My name is Shine, and I'm looking for my brother, Shadow. Do you know where he is? How did you survive his attack?" Shine held her hand out to him. He grabbed it and Shine helped Willow to his feet.

"My- My brother... fought Shadow and..." His eyes glazed and he looked away. When he composed himself, he looked back at Shine. "He was killed. We were on our way to get my sister, but Shadow found us and attacked. He was ordered back to a ship or something before he had the chance to kill me. I don't know where he is now."

"There's another survivor?" Shine asked.

"Yes... Well, at least I _hope_ there is." Willow pointed to the darker, more destroyed part of the city. "She's somewhere in the Royal's part of the city. I haven't seen her in a while, but I need to get to her." Suddenly his eyes filled with hope. "Can you help me find her, maybe? You have that huge ship, and so you can get to the Royal's Square faster with _it_ than _I_ could by _foot_..." He trailed off, twiddling his thumbs.

Shine glared at the so-called 'Royal's' part of the city, then sighed. "Come with me." She muttered, jumping off the building and walking towards the ship. Willow gleefully followed her.

"Are you injured?" Shine asked over her shoulder.

"No... This is my brother's blood... I.. I was burying him, earlier. I wanted him to at least have that. The way he died was quite unorthadox." Willow murmured quietly.

"Damnit, Shadow. You're such an ass, sometimes..." Shine muttered as she stalked up the ramp and into the ship.

"Pardon?" Willow asked from behind.

"Nothing," Shine growled. On the ship, Cosmo, Amy, and Cream and Cheese were already rushing about, calling this and that to each other, band-aids and wash-clothes in hand. Willow took one look at Cheese and yelped, hiding behind Shine.

"...Chu?" Cheese blinked at Willow.

"What in bloody hell is that?" Willow gasped, jabbing a finger in Cheese's direction.

"Um... A Chao?" Shine looked over her shoulder at him. "Have you never seen a Chao before?"

"A Chao? Good god, no! I've never seen a beastie like that before in my life!"

"Leave Cheese alone!" Cream hugged Cheese, who looked insulted.

Amy frowned. "I don't see how you could be afraid of a _Chao_... They're completely harmless."

"Especially Cheese." Cosmo added.

"Cheese?... What kind of a name is Cheese?" Willow looked at Cream.

Cream bristled. "Cheese is a perfectly good name!"

"Dude, this conversation is going to go nowhere." Shine muttered to Willow.

"Let me guess - Your mother and father's name is Bagel and Coffee." Willow snorted, but got a Chao to the stomach before he could react. Cheese fluttered back to Cream, her eyes narrowed angrily. "Chuu chuuuu!" She hissed.

"I thought you said they were harmless..." Willow breathed, falling to his knees, winded.

Amy shrugged. "They're harmless until you piss them off."

Shine sighed, grabbing Willow's arm. "Come on. If we're going to find your sister, we need to actually _move_."

"Sister?" Cosmo asked curiously as Willow got to his feet. "Did you lose her when you were attacked?"

"No," Willow said when he finally got his breathe back. "I lost her when we were but children. I need to find her now."

"Why now?" Amy asked.

"Because," Willow straightened his back, his long tail twitching. "She's going to help me kill Shadow."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any mistakes... I kinda just skimmed through this XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**'Lust for Blood' by Gackt**

**Happy Birthday to my sis ;3 Don't worry, Simon is going to be here soon!**

**Also... Late, late, late Birthday... LOL Late, late, late chapter, too. I've been super busy with tons of homework .  
><strong>

** Chapter Three**

"This is it."

Willow and Shine stood in front of a large dungeon-like entrance with many thick bars and barbed wires surrounding it. The main entrance, a thick metal door, was blown to bits. Shine, however, didn't touch it. Shadow must have blown it open.

"I hope she's OK..." Willow started to walk through the doorway, leaving Shine to follow him.

The two walked down a dark hallway that was made completely of stone and had no other doors. The door, another thick slab of metal, at the end of the hallway was blown open too. Willow instantly rushed in. There were no lights, so Shine couldn't see much of anything, but a dim light from a hole in the ceiling illuminated something in the middle of the room.

"Bloody hell..." Shine heard Willow breath. "Byrch... What did they do to you..?" Footsteps pattered in the darkness until Willow appeared in the middle of the room.

The thing in the middle of the room wasn't a thing. It was, in fact, another panther. She was held up by thick chains that wrapped around her wrists, holding her up by her arms. Her feet dangled uselessly below her, and her head was hanging limply. But she was unusual... She had large, sharp claws that tipped the end of each finger and toe. Her fur was pure white, dappled with pink scars. Long hair gently swayed by her feet, growing from the top of her un-scarred head.

"Byrch..." Willow breathed again.

"This is your sister?" Shine asked after a moment. "What happened..?"

Willow's blue eyes hardened. "I will explain later. Right now, we need to free Byrch and get her down from there."

Byrch's head suddenly snapped up, her eyes opening. The iris' were red. She glared down at Shine, completely ignoring Willow.

"Can you break the chains, Shine?" Willow asked, forcing Shine to break her stare with Byrch. Shine nodded and easily threw some Chaos Spears at the chains. She jumped up in the blink of an eye, catching the chains and slowly letting the sag so Byrch would not be injured.

Willow rushed over to his sister, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Byrch! Byrch, it's me, Willow. Do you understand me?... Do you... Do you remember me?"

Byrch slowly looked up at Willow, her face completely emotionless. "Remember...?" She whispered. Her voice had the same accent as Willow, and it was velvety soft, even though it looks like she hasn't been talking too much. "You came." She stated simply.

Willow smiled, obviously pleased. "I promised I would."

"It was so long ago..."

Willow's grip tightened on her shoulders. "Did anyone come to you in the past day or two? Anyone unusual?"

Byrch was silent, still emotionless. Then she looked up at Shine. "One like her."

"Shadow." Shine growled. "I knew it. Only _he_ could bust those doors down."

"Did he say anything to you?" Willow prodded.

"No." Byrch looked back at Willow. "He watched me. Smiling." Her claws scored the stone floor and her face suddenly twisted with anger. "Laughing." She snarled. Her facial expression returned to the emotionless mask it was before. "Scorch?" She asked, like it made sense.

Willow swallowed. "Scorch is... He was killed."

Byrch remained silent.

Shine looked at Willow. "We should get going soon. She needs medical attention."

"I need to find her armor." Willow protested.

"Armor?" That's strange.

"Yes. It's around here somewhere. There should be a room where they keep the inventory of all the inmates. Her armor and weapons will be there."

"OK, dude, you really need to explain this whole deal to me..."

"I will, but not right now." Willow turned back to Byrch. "Can you stand on your own?"

Byrch glared. "Of course I can." She stood, wobbly at first, but otherwise fine. "I'm not a child."

Willow's eyes glazed. "And you were never treated like one... Never."

As the three walked out of the large, stone room Shine noticed something about the way Byrch walked - Very gracefully, silently, almost deathly.

Shine watched the albino panther's hair drag along the floor as they walked through the darkness. Byrch was the only thing Shine could see, because her fur was so white against the dark shadows.

They were being led into a little door that Shine wouldn't have noticed from so far away. It was metal, studded with bolts, and the only door that seemed to be shut. Shine easily kicked it open, per the panther's orders.

Inside the room was several dozen shelves covered in belongings and dust.

"It's in here somewhere." Byrch said quietly. She moved towards a shelf and, without a light, started to shift through some clothing on the it. Shine realized the must have a light night-vision or something, because she was the only one bumping into things.

"Wait, if you were brought here as a kid, then won't your clothes be too small?" Shine asked, suddenly realizing how pointless this could be.

"No. I was given a set of armor to use for when they wanted me to fight." Byrch's voice came from the darkness. "Ah... I found it." Shine heard leather rustling from where Byrch stood. "Now we can go."

Shine walked carefully back to the door, careful not to bump into anything. Byrch and Willow had already gone through the open doorway long before she had.

"The darkness makes the Ultimate Life-form, the Ultimate Fail..." She muttered to herself as she managed to find the doorway. In the dim light that shone down from the ceiling, stood Byrch. She had a long black cloak on. It was made of leather and had thick leather belts going down the length of the cloak. The hood only revealed her red eyes. On the brow of the hood, a gold metal plate with designs rested silently. She had dark brown leather boots on that looked good for running. Byrch's feet and eyes where the only things visible, everything else was covered by the cloak.

"Where is Shadow now, do you think?" Willow asked from beside his sister.

"Probably on one of the Metarex's ships." Shine let out a long sigh. "I wish we where back on Chris' world. I knew that place so much better... And I wouldn't have to be in space, either. I've had enough of that in _my_ life-time..."

"Chris' World?" Byrch asked from under the hood. "What is that?"

"... I'll explain it to you on the ship." Shine turned to Willow. "You have to explain this all to me, too."

Willow nodded. "Now let's go. If we're going to catch Shadow, we need to get moving. The sooner, the better."

Shine nodded and followed them out the door.

_I'll find you, brother. When I do... Let's just say it'll prove entertaining._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooowwy it's been such a long time since I've updated... I've been busy with oodles of exams...**

**Yes. **

**Anyways, the song starts at the second line (I don't have one for before the LOL)**

**Song is 'The Catalyst', by Linkin Park.**

** Chapter Four**

"Our mother was a highly trained assassin - One of the best in Tazza." Willow explained in the Blue Typhoon's lounge. "Our father used to train as an assassin as well, but later gave it up." Shine tilted her head curiously. "The reason that nobody trusts us or our family, is because of our parents. They trained Scorch and Byrch, too. They _tried_ to train me, but I just didn't enjoy slaughtering people.

"One night our parents sent us to the basement. We sat there for a little while, but eventually, Byrch left to help Mother and Father - Despite the fact Scorch tried to stop her. In the end, our parents were cornered and killed. Byrch left us, even though we wanted to help her, and she was captured by the Guards of Tazza... But not before she managed to go on a killing spree."

"Why did she do that?" Shine asked, appalled.

"Who knows? It could have been to prove a point. Anyways, they locked her up and obviously tortured her." Willow sighed. "Sometimes I blame our parents for this. But it's not like Byrch could help it, anyways. She's... different. By that I mean, she was _meant_ to be who she is. She has abnormally long claws, a lust for blood, and killer instincts. She can't help it."

"That's... awful." Shine breathed.

"Yup. And after Byrch went on her little killing spree, hundreds of Tazzarians left for a planet that was less dangerous." His eyes flashed. "So do you have a plan? For beating the Metarex and Shadow and what-not?"

"I do."

"... Can you tell me what it is?"

"We save the universe, we go home."

"That's a good plan."

"I have my moments."

"But really," Willow leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "What do you plan to do?"

"I plan on killing Shadow. We'll see where it goes from there." Shine got to her feet. "Oh and, I know how you've been looking at me, and you don't have to worry - I'm not like him, even though we _may_ appear identical."

* * *

><p>Byrch could care less about these people. All she wanted to do was avenge her dead brother, help her <em>living<em> brother, then disappear.

At the moment, Willow was explaining the whole reason Byrch was a fugitive on planet Tazza.

Even though they were separated at a young age, she and he brothers have always had a strong relationship. When Byrch was locked up, Scorch and Willow visited as often as they could. Some days they'd come bearing news, and other days they'd come simply to reassure Byrch that she wasn't alone. They thought about staging a break out for Byrch once, they even told her, but the Guards caught on and were extremely suspicious.

As that very panther felt Shine the Hedgehog's gaze rest on her, Byrch felt a flash of remorse as memories forced their way into her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Byrch, Willow, and Scorch were under lock-down in their cellar. Their parents were on the top floor, fighting for their children's freedom.<em>

_ "I want to go help them." Byrch announced, starting towards the door. No more hiding._

_ "No, Byrch." Scorch grabbed his sister's white tail and pulled he towards him. "They put me in charge until they return."_

_ "They're not _going_ to return if I don't go help them, Scorch!" Byrch retorted. She twisted away from her brother's grasp. _

_ "Byrch!" Willow whispered. He was obviously too scared to speak properly._

_ Byrch ignored him and ran up the stairs, easily taking four steps at a time. _I don't need their help,_ She thought to herself, _They're just going to drag me down anways.

_ She emerged into the kitchen that was now splattered in blood. Several Guards lay dead on the floor. One had a particularily nasty looking wound on his head that was still oozing blood._

_ "Don't touch my children!" A voice hissed from the den. Byrch's eyes riveted towards the kitchen doorway, which led to the den. She silently walked towards the door. Inside the den, Byrch's Mother and Father were back up in the corner, covered in wounds but holding tightly to their weapons._

_ "We don't want them all," A Guard Captain reassured sharply. "We just want the middle one. You see, you have been illegally training that cub. And by 'training her', I mean you've been sending her out to kill civilians."_

_ "She's no use to you!" Mother snapped, holding her short-sword defensively._

_ "On the contrary, you bloody mongrel." The Captain snarled. "As long as she's separated from _you_, she's extraordinarily useful to us."_

_ "Well, you can't have her." Father growled. "You'll have to kill us to get to her, first."_

_ "Very well. I'm sure it will be a relief to many if you are dead." The Captain gestured towards the cornered parents. "Kill them."_

_ Guards swarmed over the two panthers. Byrch watched helplessly as her parent's blood poured onto the ground, washing across the feet of the Guards. Her parents, the greatest assassins in Tazza, were easily slaughtered in a matter of seconds._

_ Fiery anger coursed through the young Byrch. She pulled a dagger out from the side of her boot. Right now, all she wanted was the Gaurds' blood on her hands._

_ "If you want me," Her voice came out calmly, icily. "Then come and get me."_

_ The Captain's shoulders stiffened. He turned to Byrch, spotting the dagger first. He chuckled, almost nervously._

_ "Men," A called for the Guards' attention. "Capture the cub - Dead or alive. It doesn't matter."_

_ The Guards advanced nervously on Byrch, their blades flashing._

_ Byrch dodged the whistling blades, slicing open several legs as she moved. Someone's blade stuck into the wall behind, right where her head would have been one second ago._

_ The blade was suddenly knocked out of her hand, and Byrch cursed. She lunged towards the Guards, her claws outstretched. _

_ She felt someone else helping her fight as she ripped the throat out of one of the Gaurds. "Get out of here, Scorch." Byrch snarled, turning to her ebony brother._

_ "No way," Scorch's leather gloves popped, a blade being revealed on each glove. "You're my little sister. I'm not leaving you to fight alone."_

_ Byrch grounded her teeth and shoved her brother out of the way as the last Guard lunged at him. "Move!" She ordered, slicing the face of the Guard open. "They want me, not you! If they find out you tried to help me, you'll be hunted and killed!"_

_ "You seem to think I actually care." Scorch snarled, lunging towards the Guard. Byrch hissed and pushed him aside, tearing open the Guard's throat before her brother could reach him. Then she turned to her brother and pushed him against the wall, pinning him there with one hand and raising the other hand, the claws flexed threateningly._

_ "Take Willow and leave." She growled with an eerie calmness._

_ Scorch watched Byrch, calm and collected. "You wouldn't do that." He nodded towards the flexed hand. "I know you wouldn't. And yet... You seem to think I'm stupid."_

_ Byrch glared at him. She was silent for a moment, then she let go of her brother, lowering her arms. She walked away from Scorch. "Damnit..." She hissed._

_ "Bloody...hell..." Willow's voice came from the kitchen doorway. "I'm afraid to ask... but... Who won?"_

_ "They did." Scorch growled. "Mother and Father are..." He trailed off._

_ Willow stared at the oozing masses that were once his parents. He didn't say a word, but the silence was all that was needed._

_ Byrch started towards the door._

_ "Where the hell are you going?" Scorch barked after her._

_ "I'm leaving. There's no point in endangering everyone's lives. They want _me._" She didn't stop._

_ "But what about our parents?" Willow asked, his adolescent voice full of tears. "What are we supposed to do?"_

_ Byrch halted, only for a moment. "I don't care. Don't ask me." She reached for the door, but stopped as a blade stuck into the wood where her hand would have been if she continued moving. Byrch turned and looked Scorch in his orange, fury-filled eyes._

_ "I'm not letting you leave. We need you." He gestured to himself and Willow. "You need us."_

_ "You don't need me." Byrch snarled. "And I don't need anybody."_

_ Scorch began to say something, but was cut off because Byrch advanced on him, her red eyes blazing._

_ "Listen to me, Scorch. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that there is a party of Guards out there, ready to capture me as soon as I leave this house." Byrch gestured to the door. "But if you think that I'm going to let you get captured with me, then you're so very wrong. As soon as I leave this house, you are to escape out the back-door with Willow. If I find out you followed me, there _will_ be consequences. Is that understood?"_

_ Scorch hesitated. His sister has never taken charge - After all, she's the middle child. She's never had much authority. He made up his mind, and nodded. "What about you?"_

_ "I'm sure they'll let you visit me in what ever hell-hole they throw me into."_

_ "Not funny."_

_ "It wasn't a joke."_

_ Willow suddenly spoke up. "We _will_ get you out, Byrch. I promise you."_

_ Byrch simply nodded before walking towards the door. "Leave. _Now_." She growled, before opening the door and walking out of the house, ready to be sent to hell._


	5. Chapter 5

**~+~Geneeeous~+~**

**It really feels good to be writing again ^_^**

**'Without you ( Full Song From Dear Agony Lyrics )' by Breaking Benjamin (I think LOL)**

**At the line 'On my Mind' by Ferry Corsten**

** Chapter Five**

Tails glared at empty space. He was sitting in his room on the Blue Typhoon, waiting for Shine to come in. He had been thinking and, clearly, it was _not_ healthy for him. He paced around a bit before sitting down on his bed, crossing his arms angrily.

Shine suddenly walked in. "Tails?" She tilted her head at him. "You OK? You called for me, right?"

Tails looked up at her. "Yes." He growled. "I wish to ask you something." His train of thought is a very dangerous thing.

"And?" Shine sat down on a chair after closing the door. "What is that question?"

"I want to know..." He growled "The reason you were created."

Shine blinked at him. "You know why. I was created to destroy Shadow in case he failed."

Tails stood and slammed his fist against the nearby wall, sending spider-web-webs scattering across the surface. "Don't lie to me!" He shouted. His voice lowered a tone. "Do _not_ lie to me."

"Shine crossed her arms and looked down on Tails. "You're starting to sound an awful lot like Shadow, Tails."

"Do _not __ever_ compare me to him!" Tails' fist hit the wall again. "He and I are different, now."

"Then stop acting like him."

"Just tell me the real reason, Shine." Tails growled, his glare dark. "Tell me _now._"

Shine got to her feet. "Tails, my past is not your business. I don't have to tell you anything."

Tails glared up at her. "Well," He snarled "I've been doing my homework. You, 'Project: Lucet', were created _before_ Shadow. If you continue to insist on your original story, I'll be forced to remove all trust in you. Something just doesn't add up."

"How did yo-" Shine began, but checked one of the bracers on her wrists. It opened up as a secret compartment. "Did you steal the information from this?" She gasped, completely appalled that Tails would do something like that.

"It helps to pay attention to your surroundings, Shine." Tails smirked. "You've been lying to us this whole time, haven't you?"

"Have you stopped to think that there was a _reason_ for that, Tails?" She argued, her voice raising slightly. "I can't believe you! That was top secret information, straight from the A.R.K. database!"

"If it was so 'top secret'," Tails growled "Then why didn't you protect it better?"

"Because I didn't think you would try to snoop around in my stuff!" She snapped. "Tails, that information is from the A.R.K.! I got it right before I helped Shadow and Maria. And you stole it! I can't _believe_ you!" She repeated. She seemed lost for words. "That was information about my reason for being created, and even _I_ haven't been able to understand why, yet. Not fully, anyways." Shine curled her hands into fists. "This is what I mean - This is exactly what something Shadow would do."

"Stop comparing me to him! I mean it!" Tails snarled. "He.. he..."

Shine took a deep breath, forced herself to calm down. "Look, Tails, I realize that after Sonic died, you forged a tight bond with Shadow. But now you _have_ to break it. You obviously still care for him, despite the fact he fed us grandiose lies and abandoned us. But I'm going to tell you this _once_: It would be incredibly wise to break that bond _immediately_."

Tails was quiet for a moment. Then he grabbed a memory stick off from the top of his nightstand. He dropped it into Shine's palm. "That's all the information. I only got halfway through." He didn't let go of her palm, though. He glared up into her white eyes and asked one last time "Why were you created?"

Shine hesitated, before saying "I was created to save my brother from himself."

* * *

><p><em>When Shine had opened her eyes for the first time, she had seen one thing and one thing only: Shadow the Hedgehog. Her brother glared at her with pure malice, while Maria Robotnik simply looked confused and slightly scared.<em>

_ As soon as Shadow and Maria had disappeared, Gerald had come straight up to Shine. "The black and red one... You saw him? He's your brother." Gerald said quietly. "He's the one you're going to save years from now."_

_ "I don't think he likes me." Shine protested._

_ "I don't think he likes much of anybody." Gerald muttered. "But, nonetheless, I need you to help him. I urge you to _not_ hurt him."_

_ "But what if he injures me?"_

_ "Live and let live, Shine. He means good at heart, no matter what decision he makes." Gerald rested his hand on Shine's shoulder. "Promise me you will help him."_

_ "Help him what?"_

_ Gerald sighed. "One day he's going to make a very idiotic mistake, and it will cost a lot of people's lives. I want you to save him." Gerald raised his eyebrows. "Save him from himself."_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't have any music because my MP3 Player decided to be low on batteries -3-**

**Actually, after the third line, I listened to 'Panorama', by the Yoshida Brothers**

** Chapter Six**

Knuckles the Echidna watched Shine storm out of Tails' room, slamming the door behind her. She muttered something about a memory stick before disappearing behind the corner of the hallway. He contemplated asking her what was wrong, but figured it was best _not_ to.

Knuckles blinked after her. "...Right." He muttered. He wondered what Tails had done to piss her off so badly.

Nonetheless, he shook his head and continued his stroll. It gets mighty boring just sitting around, waiting for a Chaos Emerald to pop up. It doesn't help that that Byrch-character keeps staring at him. And Cosmo. And Shine. And Amy. She seems fascinated with the fact that no one else is completely bat-crap-crazy.

'_Completely_'.

Sometimes Knuckles will look at Tails, and get a spine-chilling feeling. He can't say why, exactly, but he has a hunch that Tails knows something. Something that he hasn't told anyone, yet.

* * *

><p><em>When faced with extinction, <em>any_ option is preferable._

Tails watched Shine leave, and remembered something Shadow had told him slightly before the black and red hedgehog had left. He had lied to Tails about Shine, so what else could have lied to him about.

"When faced with extinction, any option is preferable..." Tails murmured. What had Shadow meant? Was he talking about Shine, or himself? Tails had a funny feeling he didn't need to ask that question.

He suddenly felt bad. He had treated Shine so... rudely. He's been thinking about why Shine was created. The reason she told everyone was the she was created in case 'Project: Shadow' failed. That she would be the one to kill him. But Tails didn't think that was the whole reason. That had to be more to it. She would have done it by now, wouldn't she? Tails thinks she's holding back for some reason, and he wants to know why.

He wants to know the truth, and he doesn't want to be lied to anymore.

"Tails!" Chris' voice came from the speakers on the ship. "We found a Chaos Emerald!"

* * *

><p>Tails arrived at the Blue Typhoon's bridge. Chris looked excited as ever and Cosmo actually looked happy.<p>

"A Chaos Emerald?" Tails sat in his captain's seat. "Where?"

"On a planet called 'Mallum'." Chris informed him.

"This planet is still alive!" Cosmo exclaimed. "There is still a chance for Mallum!"

Shine was standing by the door, leaning against the wall. "Set us down there." She said quietly. "I'm getting that Emerald."

"And I'm going with you." Byrch announced, walking through the doorway.

* * *

><p>Shine watched the planet called Mallum become more detailed as the ship got closer. Waterfalls and towns dotted the landscape that was littered with trees that had pink blossoms.<p>

"It's beautiful!" Cosmo beamed.

"It...reminds me of.. Chin- Actually, never mind. I'm just... no..." Chris muttered.

Suddenly the transmitter turned on. "Greetings and welcome to Mallum. Please stay a while and enjoy your visit..." A bored voice said into the transmitter. He continued to talk as Willow walked towards the railing in the bridge of the ship.

"Is that...?" Willow murmured quietly. "Councilor Simon?"

The voice stopped talking for a moment, before saying "How do yo- Willow? Is that you, man?"

"Councilor Simon, why are you being a planet greeter?"

"What is going on?" Shine asked.

"I'mmmm... not a councilor anymore... It's just 'Simon', now."

"Counc-.. I mean, _Simon_, what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, man. What are you doing here? It's not all that safe, y'know."

Shine sighed. "Can someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"Simon used to be a councilor. He came to work on Tazza for a little bit until after Byrch got caught." Willow explained.

"It was all about publicity, man..." Simon's voice came again. "Listen, guy, I can't really let you through. I'll get fired, and I need this job, to be honest. Kinda been in a little jam."

"Did you get fired from being a Councilor, too?"

"... Maybe..."

Byrch suddenly let out a sharp sigh. She turned to Cream and Cheese, who were sitting by Amy. "Let me see that Chao for a moment." Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Cheese's arm and walked towards the transmitter.

"Simon," She said authoritatively into the speaker "Let us through."

"Why, man?"

"Because I have a Chao."

"..."

"Are you going to let us through?"

"I'm thinking." Simon snapped. "Wait... is this... Are you that Byrch-chick?"

"I am Byrch. Are you going to let us through?"

"Don't do nothing to the Chao, or you're going to regret it." Simon growled.

"I'm sure I will."

"... Chu...?" Cheese chirped quietly.

Byrch let go of Cheese, who fluttered back to Cream. Cream narrowed her eyes at Byrch. "That was _rude._"

Byrch ignored her.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Shine asked.

"Planet Mallum does not have the same gods as most planets. Their gods are Chao's." Willow explained "... Um... I also warn you.. this place is a little weird... Just a tiny warning."

"You mean it gets worse?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh my _God_!" Shine sighed, smacking her head off the wall.

"Yo, man. No need to go throwing that language around." Simon's voice came again.

**...So random Pedo?**


	7. Chapter 7

**''s Foolish' by the Yoshida Brothers**

**After the third line is 'Violator' by Uematsu Nobuo**

**By the way, the whole chair / cushion thing is just a giant inside joke lol**

**The thing behind this joke is this:**

**Katherine Appallo Karma (Penname) plays the tromebone in real life. She was trying to get the spittle trap open, but couldn't reach it so she ended up hitting the trombone against a chair over and over again XD I said "What the f*** are you doing?"**

**Kat: "NOBODY LIKES CHAIRS!"**

**I told my sister this, and seeing as Simon is her character, and we started discussing a way to have a relief character and jokes. Simon is just a big joker whose planet hates chairs and prays to Chao's.**

**Also, the Chao thing is from Sonic Generations and anything else that had Omochao in it. My sis walks in while I'm playing Generations, sees Omochao, and goes 'OH MY CHAAAO.' So now that is a joke x3 She does it whenever she sees Omochao on the Wii Olympics lol**

**ANNNNND Simon is supposed to be, like, Pedo-bear's long lost cousin or something lol**

**ALRIGHT! Enough of my blabbling!**

** Chapter Seven**

Simon the Panda glared at Byrch. "I'm surprised they finally let you out." He growled from behind his rectangular glasses.

"'Let me out'? You stupid bear." Byrch brushed past him towards a cherry blossom tree.

Shine was looking around this world, surprised at how lively it was. She, Kat, Willow, Byrch and Cosmo had left the ship to check the planet out. Knuckles had refused to leave because he wanted to continue guarding the Master Chaos Emerald.

"Yeah, well... I'm not a chair. How's that for stupid, you ... you... kitten?" Simon stuttered.

"Oooh, rush me to the burn unit." Byrch muttered. "Idiot..."

"'Chair'?" Shine looked at Simon skeptically. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, you se-" Willow began

"You know what, never mind." Shine looked around again. "Have you seen this really big Emerald? It would be emitting a little bit of light. We need it."

"No. Sorry, man."

Shine got a better look at Simon. He had a baggy shirt, sweater and jeans on. The shirt said "I 3 Panda". He had sleek black hair that hung down to his shoulders. Shine wondered how he even _got_ onto the Law Council here.

"What do you need it for?" Simon broke into her thoughts.

"We need it to stop something called the Metarex. Have you heard of them?"

"Nope. Hey, why don't you guys come relax for a bit? You all seem so tense." Simon brightened. "We have hot springs."

"Oooooh! Can we go?" Kat grabbed onto Shine's coat arm. "Pleeease?"

"Oh! I've never been in a hot spring before!" Cosmo gasped quietly.

"If you guys are going to do that, then I'm leaving to do this on my own." Byrch muttered.

"Um, I'd want to go, too." Shine looked at Willow. "Would you be able to watch Kat and Cosmo for me? I don't want Byrch to go alone." She looked back at Byrch. "No offense."

"Oh. Uh, sure?"

"Thanks." She inched towards Willow "Also, I don't really trust Simon."

"He's a good guy. He used to work on Mullam's Law Council." Willow looked confused.

"No, I mean I don't trust him alone with kids..."

"Ah. Well, I can see that."

* * *

><p>The coordinates that Tails had given them brought Shine and Byrch to a large, slow river that was up to about ankle high. Around the river, there were farmer's fields and trees up the wazoo.<p>

"Wow." Shine whistled. "It's breath-taking out here."

Byrch didn't answer, she didn't even nod. She simply stood beside Shine, draped in her black leather and didn't say a word.

"It should be around here, somewhere." Shine muttered, slightly discouraged by Byrch's silence. "We need to check the river. I'm not leaving with out that Emerald."

Byrch, still silent as a ghost, walked towards the rivers edge. She glared down at the water. "I don't want to go in." She said at last.

"Don't be such a baby." Shine grinned. "What is it going to do to you?"

"Plaster my fur to my body. Get me cold." Byrch growled dryly. "I think I'll leave the wading to you."

"Oh, come on. It's not even wading. It's more like stepping into a puddle."

"Puddles don't go up to my ankles."

"Big puddles do."

Byrch ignored Shine, turning her back to the hedgehog. She walked up along the bank of the river, glaring into the water.

"OK. Well, that was motivating." Shine turned back to the water. Just as she was about to step in, she heard Byrch hiss further up the bank.

* * *

><p>Byrch muttered something about water and sickness as she walked up the bank. She looked up from the water and saw a waterfall, a small one. It more so <em>trickled<em> than _fell_. A shiny emerald sat in the moss in between some rocks.

But she hissed when she saw something she did _not_ want to see at _all_.

* * *

><p>Shine ran to Byrch's side in the blink of an eye, wondering what was wrong. But when Byrch nodded in the direction of a trickling waterfall, Shine narrowed her eyes.<p>

Sitting on some rocks was a white Chaos Emerald.

And reaching forward to grab it was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Shine barked sharply.

Shadow paused and turned his scarred head in the direction on his sister. He saw her and his eye flashed. Then he looked silently at Byrch. Recognition flashed breifly across his face.

"What do you think you're doing with that Emerald?" Shine growled. She pulled her gun out.

"I'm-"

"Shut up, that was rhetorical."

Shadow glared at her. "So I see Sonic has not been revived yet. Tell, how does it feel to work alone?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't shoot you right here, right now?" Shine loaded the gun.

Shadow was silent for but a moment before straightening his back. "I don't know. Why _shouldn't_ you? By now, you could have killed me with a bullet between the eyes."

Shine hesitated, but that didn't last for long. The gun went off and broke the rocks where Shadow had been one second earlier. _Damnit!_ Shine cursed to herself. Why can't she do this? He's a traitor! He deserves to be killed!

"You should work on your aim." Shadow's voice came from behind Shine.

Byrch whipped around to face him. "_You_ killed my brother." She growled simply.

"That is correct."

"So I get to kill _you_."

"That is _in_correct." Shadow disappeared again.

"Wow, a coward _and_ a traitor. Who knew you had so many unlockable talents, Shadow. The Metarex are so lucky to have you." Shine said to empty air. She quickly grabbed the Chaos Emerald that was on the rocks.

Shadow reappeared right in front of her. "Not the Metarex." He growled. "The Doctor."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was a difference." Shine's gun blasted twice, but missed.

Shadow was on the other side of the bank, muttering something about a promise. He looked distracted. Then he suddenly was snapped back into the current scenario. He looked straight at Shine. "I'm being forced to leave." He growled. "Sorry to leave at such an uncanny time, but I have something I must do." An out-of-character grin slid onto his face. "We will meet again soon, though. Sooner than you think." He disappeared.

Byrch and Shine were silent for a moment. "Well." Shine said "That was my brother."

"He seems nice."

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

**"The Funhouse" by Chris Vrenna**

**At the line: "Fungiferous Flora" by Chris Vrenna**

**"And it didn't strike you as odd that they had kil- -.- Kilts... Yeah, we have kilts. *Ding!* Aye, I be Scottish. What is the happening in here?" Lol best Agent Washington Outtake ever.**

**Of all time.**

**My sister: Cassidy, get me the potaylor.**

**Me:... What the fuck is a potaylor?**

**Sister:... Dude... That's what **_**I**_** want to know.**

**She meant potato peeler .-. lol**

**My love for this story has been renewed all over again because of 'Pandora Hearts' and 'American McGee's Alice' 3**

**Anyways, enjoy**

** Chapter Eight**

Shadow watched through the massive screen in the Metarex's ship as the Blue Typhoon slowly crawled into view, far in the distance.

Dark Oak chuckled darkly. "Perfect." The robot purred. "Shadow, eliminate them. This is a chance to redeem yourself after your failed mission to retrieve the Chaos Emerald." Dark Oak didn't turn to face Shadow. "If you fail this, I can't guarantee you will remain on this ship."

Shadow closed his eye and didn't answer. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his scarred chest and his foot planted firmly on the wall. He could feel Dark Oak's anger from behind him.

"Are you even listening to me, you insolent hedgehog? I said 'Eliminate them'!" Dark Oak swiveled the chair to face Shadow. When Shadow didn't even flinch, the Metarex leader slammed his fist on the arm of the chair.

Doctor Eggman spoke up from his seat near the back of the piloting stations. "Not to be rude, Dark Oak, but Shadow doesn't take orders from you. The only person he'll allow to be bossed about by, is me." Decoe and Bocoe moved slightly behind the Doctor as Dark Oak got to his feet and walked towards Eggman.

His metallic hand came slamming down on the computer system Eggman was working at. "Then tell him to destroy them." Dark Oak snarled.

Eggman stood to face the Metarex leader. After all, they _were_ almost the same height. "Very well." Eggman growled with just as much venom. "I will also speak to him about having more respect for those in higher positions than him."

"That," Dark Oak growled "Would be lovely." He turned and moved walked back to his seat to observe the enemy's ship. He waved his hand at Eggman and Shadow. "Go. Now."

Eggman glared at Dark Oak for a moment through his thick purple glasses, then walked out the door, Shadow following him. As soon as they reached the hallway, Eggman stopped and let the door close before locking it by pressing some buttons on the complex keypad that was next to it. He turned to Shadow.

"Now, Shadow, I must ask you something before you leave to the Blue Typhoon. Why are you here?"

"I came to help you." Shadow said as if that was all.

"It's not as simple as that, Shadow. Do you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Eggman crossed his arms and looked down on Shadow.

Shadow was silent for a moment. "You think I'm here to stop the Metarex?"

"Well you certainly aren't here for a tea-party."

"Very well, Doctor. I will tell you." Shadow growled. "I want to stop the Metarex, along with you, but my reason will most likely differ from yours." His crimson eye flashed. "Power." He said simply.

That was so disgusting it almost made Eggman laugh with glee. "Lust for power, huh? Well then you must eliminate the things that are in our way - Right now, it's the people on the Blue Typhoon."

"And the lecture on respect? Surely you, of all people, aren't going to attempt it?" Shadow narrowed his eye.

This time Eggman _did_ laugh. For someone who rarely smiled, Shadow certainly had a delicious sense of humor. "Get moving, Shadow." Eggman ordered after a brief moment. Eggman thought of how odd it was that Shadow wanted to help him. After all, Eggman was the one who killed Sonic and mentally scarred a child by sending a virus into it.

Just as Eggman was thinking that, Shadow said "Oh, and Eggman? Just because you decided to have this little chat, doesn't mean we're considered friends. You're lucky I consider you as a mere acquaintance."

Eggman thought this over for a second, then said "The feeling is mutual." Before unlocking the door and walking back into the bridge.

* * *

><p>"There's a Metarex ship waaaay up ahead of us, Tails." Chris' voice emitted from the transmitter that Tails and Chris had built together and was now on the wrist of everyone in the Blue Typhoon.<p>

"Roger," Tails spoke back into the watch-like object on his wrist. "Don't let us be seen, Chris."

"Got it." Chris said before the communicator went silent.

Tails was walking down the hallway, towards Cosmo's room. The young Plantarian was re-organizing her room, getting Katherine to help her. Tails just wanted to check on them. They didn't really get along, especially when they were alone.

He walked into Cosmo's room, the doors automatically sliding open upon his approach. "Hello Tails." Cosmo greeted him cheerfully.

Kat glared at her for a moment, before letting a joyful expression light up her face. "Hey, Tails!" She picked her way through two desk, a bed, and some clothes towards the two tailed fox cub. "Whatchya doing here?"

"Just came to check on you guys."

"I see." Kat was silent. Suddenly, her back straightened her a mischievous aura floated around her. "Um... I'm just going to go to my room. To.. Get something. Will you help Cosmo in the meantime?"

Tails smiled. "Yeah sure."

"Thaaanks..." Kat walked out the door. As soon as the doors started to slide and close, Kat booked it.

Tails snorted. She wasn't coming back.

Cosmo smiled at him. "Tails, you should go see Chris. I can handle myself here. I think the Metarex are a far bigger problem than a few out-of-place desks."

Relief flooded through Tails. He really didn't feel like lugging anything around right now. "Thanks, Cosmo." Tails smiled back. "Good luck here." He walked out of Cosmo's room and started towards the bridge. About halfway there, he stopped when the soft hum of the ship droned out.

The doors of the hallway slammed shut, the security doors of each room following them. The lights flickered out, and a soft 'Bzzt' sound emitted from each door.

"Tails, what's happening?" Shine's voice barked from the communicator.

Tails blinked his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He brought the communicator closer to his mouth so he could speak into it. "My guess?" Fear trickled down his spine. "We were seen."

* * *

><p><strong>Kat is lazy .-. Yup, just like her real life inspiration... Except, y'know. Her real life inspiration wouldn't actually <strong>_**book it**_**. It would be more like the pace you would expect from, I don't know... A rabbit. **

**With no legs.**


	9. Chapter 9

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+BONUS CHAPTER TEIM! (Is 'teim' German? Lol)+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+**

**This is just a little mood breaker, one of those things that you'd find in a manga that piss you of whenever things get intense and then it's all "Oh look, it's time for 'What would happen if we change the lines?'"**

**...**

**Anyways, this is just something me and Kat (Katherine Appallo Karma is her Penname - That **_**I**_** thought of, let's not forget E.E lol)**

**Song: "Swing" by Zero 7 (Oxymoronic names, anyone?)**

**IT'S A BONUS CHAPTER, IT DOESN'T COUNT!**

The doors of the hallway slammed shut, the security doors of each room following them. The lights flickered out, and a soft 'Bzzt' sound emitted from each door.

"Tails, what's happening?" Shine's voice barked from the communicator.

Tails blinked his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He brought the communicator closer to his mouth so he could speak into it. "My guess?" Fear trickled down his spine. "We were seen."

Tails moved towards the door the led towards Cosmo's room.

"Tails!" Cosmo's voice came from the fox cub's watch-like object. "I'm trapped in my room and I- Oof!" Tails heard a loud thump come from the communicator. "And I keep bumping into things!" Cosmo finished.

"I'M STUCK TOO." Kat's voice came in loudly. "AND IT'S DARK."

"OK, Kat, I'm going to go get Cosmo first, then I'll get to your room. Anyways, hers _is_ closer." Tails said. "I'll try to be quick."

"Wait, so..." Kat's voice came in quieter "So, you two will be wandering the hallways together?"

"Yes, until we get to your room."

"... In the dark...?"

"Yes... Until we get to your room..." Tails managed to hack into the doors control and unlock it from the inside.

"Is there anyway I could... change your mind and make you come to me first?" Kat said after a moment.

"No."

"What if I said... Pretty please?"

"Cosmo is closer. If I came to you first, that would just waste time." Tails sighed. "So... No."

"... Well, poop." Kat's voice came after a long silence. "That's just lame."

"No, it's just logical." Tails retorted as nicely as possible. "Just stay put and don't hurt yourself. I'll come and get you _after I get Cosmo_."

"That's slightly displeasing." Kat hissed. "It's good that this came out before this went any further."

"Furth- Wait, what? Before _what_ went any further?" Tails walked through the darkness.

"Tails, what's happening now?" Cosmo's voice came in quietly.

"SHUT IT, DOLLFACE!" Kat's voice erupted from the tiny speakers. "He's talking to me!"

"What... Are you _jelous_?" Cosmo sounded confused.

"What? No! That's stupid. Katherine Appallo Karma does _not_ get jelous of _anybody_." Kat sounded offended.

"Yeah. You're jealous."

"TAILS, JUST GO GET HER AND MAKE HER SHUT UP."

"Yeah, yeah..." Tails muttered. "And I thought _Cosmo_ looked green..."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Kat yelled. Obviously, Tails hadn't muttered quietly enough.

"HOLY CHRIST!" Shine yelled too. "ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOING ON! JESUS!"

* * *

><p>Shadow stood in the bride of the ship. He had hacked into all known communication in the ship. All he could do, was stare blankly at the floor as he listened to the audio of Katherine, Cosmo, Tails, and Shine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so. The pointlessness of this whole chapter <strong>_**far**_** exceeds my normal amount of stupid and pointless scenarios.**

**Hope that was distracting XD **

**"Caboose, you seem distracted."**

**"I'm not distracted. I'm distract**_**ing**_**. There's a difference, you see."**

**"What?"**

**"Ah, I mean I'm very distractible. Ah heh heh. Yeah."**

**"..."**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Use your fist and not your mouth" by Marilyn Manson {Warning: If there's a music video for it, don't watch it. Most of his videos are quite disturbing. Just saying.}**

**First line: "Given up" by Linkin Park**

** Chapter Nine**

Shine threw her hand into the air. "Chaos Spear!" She hollered, sending half a dozen yellow energy spears towards the locked door. The spears ricocheted off the door and stuck into the floor. She snorted. "Chaos Control!" She tried teleporting out of the room that she and Knuckles were stuck in. Instead, Shine fell to the floor in pain.

Electricity, or an energy that was close to it at least, coursed through her. "Damnit..." She muttered. "That's the same kind of energy I felt when Shadow was captured by Eggman back in Chris' world. The Doctor is definitely behind this."

"So if you can't break the doors, and you can't use Chaos Control to get out, then what are we supposed to do?" Knuckles said from the darkness beside Shine.

"... Can you try breaking the doors down?" Shine asked reluctantly.

Knuckles sighed. "I can try, but there's no guarantee that they're actually going _down_."

Shine got to her feet and moved out of the way. Soon she felt the very floor beneath her shake as Knuckles threw a hefty blow at the door. That was all that happened. "Knuckles?" Shine called into the darkness. "Are you OK?"

"Just... dandy..." Knuckles called through gritted teeth.

"Then... why are you still by the door."

"I think I broke my wrist..."

"Great."

"Yeah..."

Shine heard Knuckles footsteps as he walked towards the bed and sat down. Shine sighed and sat down too. "Out-smarted by someone with the common sense of a rock. How fulfilling."

"And.. I broke my wrist..."

"That too."

"Shine," Byrch's voice came from the communicator. "Are you there?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I think I heard someone."

"... Any descriptions?"

"By someone, I mean Shadow." Byrch growled dryly. "I'm going after him."

"What? That's too dangerous. You shouldn't - Not alone."

"Byrch, listen to her..." Willow's voice came.

Byrch didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Byrch stalked silently through the air duct system, the one thing that wasn't locked. She was following the sound of heavy footsteps. Shadow's footsteps.<p>

For some reason, the black and red hedgehog was moving towards one of the three massive storage rooms that are in the ship. What ever. It didn't matter much to Byrch. It simply meant there was more room to move around while she fought Shadow.

As the hedgehog reached the third massive storage room, Byrch jumped out behind him, silent as a ghost.

Shadow entered the storage room, but as soon as he walked in, he said "Who's there?"

At first, Byrch thought she'd been caught, which was highly unlikely. But then she realized the someone was in the storage room. She peered over Shadow's shoulder and saw Simon the Panda, who had joined them on the ship, was sitting in the middle of the titanic, empty room. He got to his feet and held his hands up at Shadow.

"Yo, man. I just got trapped in here while I was meditating." Simon said defensively as Shadow looked at him skeptically. "No harm, no foul, right?"

Shadow ignored him. "I need to know where someone is." He growled. "A little gir-"

"Oh, I know where her room is. That's probably where she is. Wait, the mean one or the normal one?"

"Cosmo."

"Yeah, man. I know where she is. Just don't attack, alright? I'm too pretty to get war-wounds."

Byrch climbed back into the air ducts just as Shadow turned around. She almost sighed. She didn't like following people. It tool too long.


	11. Chapter 11

**"Truth" by Arashi**

**.-. I wrote most chapters 8 - 10 before I went to sleep on a school night lol I was literally in bed as I wrote it. ~Which may explain poor song choice...~**

** Chapter Ten**

Simon led Shadow to Cosmo's room, Shadow easily breaking the doors down despite the strange electricity that acted as four extra layers of metal. Byrch had waited impatiently by Cosmo's room, leaning in the large hallway vent. They sure were slow.

"OK, man, this is the room. You're going to let me go now, right?" Simon walked out of the way as Shadow stepped towards the door.

"Wrong." Shadow growled. Simon yelped and started to run, but Shadow easily grabbed the panda's sweater and pulled him back.

"IT'S JUST A SWEATER, I CAN TAKE IT OFF!" Simon twisted violently and ripped himself from his baggy sweater.

"I must ask you, where do you think you're going to go?" Shadow looked at Simon skeptically. "All the doors are locked. The only way you could run, is back the way we came."

Simon was silent for a moment. "... Well. That sucks." Byrch jumped down behind Shadow, her feet not making the slightest sound. Simon glanced at her, but flicked his eyes back at Shadow before the hedgehog could notice. "Hey Shadow. You know what my favorite thing to do is? Not look behind me."

"... What?" Shadow snarled. "Have you gone insane?"

"No, no." Simon sucked in breath. "Shadow... Do you like to collect stamps?"

"Enough of this." Shadow growled.

"Hands off the panda, as much as I detest the miserable scrap." Byrch spoke up from behind Shadow. She pulled a sword out from under her black, leather cloak. "Fight someone who can actually defend themselves." She raised the sword to Shadow's eye-level.

Shadow turned to look at her. "Isn't the whole 'Superhero clichè' a bit over done?" He growled simply.

Byrch glared at him. "What do you want with Cosmo?" She hissed, not answering her question.

Shadow's expression didn't change. "It's none of your concern. Now," He held the tip of the sword between his index finger and thumb. "If you'll graciously get out of my way..."

"I'm not doing anything for _you_." Byrch spat.

Shadow was silent, then he asked "Who are you? I've seen you before."

"'It's none of your concern.'" Byrch mocked before lunging at him.

* * *

><p>The hedgehog disappeared, reappearing behind Byrch. "You people never learn." He growled before hitting Byrch over the head with a strong fist.<p>

Byrch to her knees, then to her side. Shadow stared down at her as she lay unconscious at his feet. "What a shame." He muttered, before stepping over her and walking towards Cosmo's room. He left the panda where it sat. It didn't matter to him.

He busted the door open as if it where made of Styrofoam. Cosmo was not in there. Shadow frowned. Then he noticed that the air vent had been busted out, and was now laying on the floor. His stomach lurched. There were only three people who could fit in the vents that led to the rooms: Cosmo, Tails, and Kat.

And Kat sure as hell wasn't saving Cosmo any time soon.

* * *

><p>Tails and Cosmo crawled through the vents, their heads barely touching the roof. "Why is Shadow doing this?" Cosmo gasped as they maneuvered noisily.<p>

"I don't know? Why does Shadow do _anything_?" Tails muttered, leading the way. "All I can say is that this _is _a slightly ingenious plan, short of the fact we're losing."

Cosmo was silent for a few feet as they crawled. Then she piped up again: "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the ship's bridge. I need to hack back into the main controls and regain control of the ship before anything else can happen." Tails didn't even pause.

"By 'anything else' you mean...?" Cosmo trailed off cautiously.

"By 'anything else' I mean before Shadow can do anything else to us. Which will, unfortunately, be incredibly hard." Tails growled, anger inching into his words.

"Tails," Cosmo stopped "I need to know: Why are you helping me? You could easily hand me over to Shadow and get away with yours and your friend's lives. So why help me? Why not just keep yourself safe?"

Tails froze. Almost those exact words had come out of his own mouth only a couple of months ago. Now he realized how Shadow felt. Tails' eyes softened for a moment, before he turned to Cosmo. "Friends help each other." He said "They don't leave each other for the wolves. You do everything in your power to help them, no matter the cost." He avoided Cosmo's eye contact. "It's what you do when your friends are in danger: You help them." He sat, silent, but only for a moment. Then he continued through the duct.

Cosmo scurried to keep up with him. "But, for all we kno-"

"For all we know, all he wants to do is kill you for the fun of it." Tails snarled. "Shadow isn't as predictable as he used to be."

Cosmo kept her scared and worried eyes on Tails as they moved onwards. She wondered if he ever _was_ predictable at _all_.

* * *

><p>"Shadow," Eggman had said into a small ear chip that the Doctor had specially designed for communication with Shadow "I've been monitoring Dark Oak's conversations with his minions - They have eyes and ears inside the Blue Typhoon."<p>

Shadow had been standing just outside the massive spaceship at the time. "And?"

"There is a girl, Cosmo." Eggman sounded slightly distant as he avoided getting caught by the Metarex. "She is their spy. I don't care why you want the Metarex beaten, all that matters to me is that they _are_ beaten. So get this kid out of the picture before she even realizes what's happening. I'll short the Typhoon's power out for about two to three hours - That's all you have, Shadow."

"More than enough time, Doctor." Shadow growled.

"There will also be a barrier on all locks, which includes the doors." Eggman added. "So be careful - And remember, not _everyone_ on the ship, just Cosmo and the one's who get in your way."

"You mean everyone? That's slightly oximoronic." Shadow said dryly.

"You know what I mean. And if you can't get this done, then you and I are dead in terms to the Metarex. Watch your step."

Now, as Shadow waited in the Ship's bridge for Tails and Cosmo, Shadow could feel something nagging in his mind. A greedy something. He ignored it, though. He's been able to ignore it thus far, so he should be able to until the end of all this.

However, temptation was growing higher and Shadow was finding it harder and harder to restrain himself. The lust for blood was getting out of control.

He didn't want to have to hurt Tails.

But he would if he had to.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Dead Bodies Everywhere" by KoRn**

**I can't explain this any better cause I suck at explaining, so when... um.. the fourth (Whom you can't know about yet .n.) person comes in, change the song to "Grifball Jam (RvB)". This version should be,m like, 30 minutes long.**

**I'm grounded on weekdays now, sooo... lol...**

** Chapter Eleven**

Tails and Cosmo ran down the hallway, towards the Blue Typhoon's bridge. Tails quickly hacked the door open and moved towards the main control. Cosmo hung back, not wanting to get in Tails' way. As he worked over the computer, he had his back to Cosmo, and he heard her grunt quietly. Tails froze, then slowly turned to see what had happened.

"Hello Tails." Growled Shadow the Hedgehog, his hand over Cosmo's mouth, his other hand restraining her.

Tails was petrified. Run or save Cosmo's life? Fight and die? There had to be a tactical way to help his friend.

Cosmo tried to twist away from Shadow, but the black and red hedgehog easily kept her in his grip.

"What do you want with Cosmo?" Tails snarled.

Shadow glared at Tails. "I'm surprised _you_ don't know already. I expected someone of your standards to figure it out by now."

Tails looked back at Cosmo, but just couldn't see what Shadow was talking about.

"Shadow, she's not the enemy!" Tails hollered angrily. "She's done nothing wrong, and I'm not just about to let you hurt her! She isn't the enemy."

All Shadow did was grin. "You're a fool to challenge me." He chuckled. "It seems you _both_ want to die."

Suddenly, Shadow let go of Cosmo and his back straightened in pain.

Cosmo ran back to Tails.

Shadow fell to one knee, revealing a familiar female fox standing behind him with a tiny metal contraption in her hand.

"Kat?" Tails breathed. "How did you...?"

Instead of looking happy to be with Tails, Kat stuck her nose angrily up in the air. "First you choose Cosmo over me, but now you have to insult my intelligence, too?" She walked over to Tails and Cosmo, setting the device she had in her hand on the computer desk.

"What?" Tails asked, genuinely confused.

"You think I can't _hack_? That's insulting." Kat snorted as she began to type into the main controls. "You're not the only one with a high I.Q., Tails."

Tails was about to retort, when he heard Cosmo clear her throat. "What about Shadow?" She asked.

Kat didn't even look over her shoulder. "Don't worry. That thing had enough power to kill a horse or two in one go. He should be out for an hour." She nodded towards the little contraption on the desk. The little metal thing looked like a spider, it's long metallic legs curled above it as if it were dead.

Suddenly, power returned to the ship. "There we go." Kat snorted. Then she became serious. "The only things that won't open are the doors. It will take half an hour to open them all at once, so we're going to have to go around and open them by hand. Except, the lock as soon as they close."

Tails was quiet for a moment, blinking against the sudden light. "So if a mass-unlock isn't optional right now, then what are we going to do? We need to get everyone out."

"Yeah," Muttered Kat. "I'm Shine is _pissed _right now..."

They heard a grunt behind them. Kat's tail spiked in fear, giving her the right to share a name with the felines.

"Goddamn..." Shadow got to his feet, rubbing his head. "That _hurt_..." He muttered. He realized the there were others here.

Kat's tail got even fluffier. "Um... So, Tails? I may have just figured out that the spider doesn't work all too well on ultimate life-forms." She grabbed the copper spider off from the desk nonetheless, and gave it to Cosmo. "Here, take this."

Cosmo looked down at it. "Fat lot of good it did us!"

"Don't snap at me." Kat growled.

"Well, it's true."

Kat grumbled under her breath. Something about the copper spider and Cosmo tripping with it.

Shadow looked at the copper spider in Cosmo's hand, realizing what happened ten minutes ago. Then he looked at Kat and narrowed his remaining eye. "How did _you_ get here?"

Kat threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "Why does everyone seem to think I'm as dumb as a rock?" Then she whipped her head towards Cosmo. "Not. A word." Cosmo shrugged.

Shadow ignored them. "Shine's been training you hasn't she?"

Kat beamed. "Yeah, she has."

Shadow almost chuckled. "How pointless."

Kat's pleased beam withered into a death-ray. "HEY!" She snarled "It is _not_ pointless!" As she continued to rant on, Shadow looked increasingly irritated. "One day, I'm going to be a hero, just like Shine is! So watch out, Shadow! I'm going to kick you a-"

"Enough of this!" Shadow barked, interrupting Kat's empty threat. "Two tiny foxes and a plant aren't nearly enough to stop what has to be done."

"Shadow, why are you suddenly doing this? Before you wanted to help us! Despite your gut, you offered to help me." Cosmo pleaded. "So why are you trying to kill me _now_? Why did you join the Metarex."

Annoyance flashed briefly across Shadow's face. "You're a tiring little runt, aren't you? I was wrong, before. I realized I should be helping the one who's bound to win. And I am not aiding the Metarex. It's Eggman whom I'm helping." His eye suddenly became very cold. "Besides... I wouldn't tell you anything."

Cosmo stiffened in fear. "What is _that_ supposed to mean...? Why are you being so hush-hush?" She demanded.

Shadow simply grinned and a Metarex Scar-ship came into through the Ship's windows.

"Well done, White Seed." A metallic voiced boomed from the ship. "You're mission is complete. We no longer need your aid."

Tails and Kat turned to look at the massive ship. They were silent as they finally realized what was happening. Something caught Kat's eye. Well, more like something _missing_ caught her eye. "_Hey_!" Kat looked at where Cosmo was just standing. "Cosmo is gone! So is Shadow!"


	13. Chapter 13

**"I'm not Edible" by Chris Vrenna**

**At the line: "Devil May Cry 4 I shall never Surrender (full)"**

**At the 3rd line: "Recollection Remix" (This one should have something about RvB, if it doesn't it's wrong lol)**

**Btw, if you want to see a pic of Byrch, look up "Byrch the Albino Panther, by Bonnie Lizzie" on DeviantART**

**~Trollface~  
><strong>

** Chapter Twelve**

Cosmo ran down an empty hallway. It's doors had been knocked clear out, obviously due to Shadow. _I'm so sorry, Tails..._ Cosmo thought to herself. _I'm the reason Shadow is here..._

She ran towards the Docking Bay. She needed to leave. She had to keep everyone else safe.

The X-Tornado sat unused in the Bay. She gripped the copper spider she was still holding and started towards the jet plane. Cosmo almost reached it when a spine-chilling voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice snarled.

Cosmo turned to face Shadow, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at her. All Cosmo could do was standing, gasping for breath.

When it became clear that Cosmo was not going to answer, Shadow growled "I'm tired of these pathetic games. Where do you think you were going, anyways? There's nowhere you can go that the Metarex or I can't find you."

Cosmo shuddered. "So.. they kept true to their word..." She remembered when the Metarex attacked her and her colony back on her planet. She was running down a fiery hallway, trying to stay alive, when the walls in front of her collapsed in. A single Metarex stepped into the hallway, it's movements raptor-like.

It turned it's head to Cosmo. "Dark Oak, I have found a survivor." It was silent, presumably listening to orders. Then it gave a sharp nod. "Project: White Seed starts." It moved towards Cosmo and conjured a beautiful pink stone in it's metallic hands. It stuck it on Cosmo's chest.

Back in the present, Cosmo's hand flitted up her the stone on her chest. "I don't know," She murmured, finally answering Shadow's question. Cosmo squeezed the copper spider before realized she had it. She looked down at it and narrowed her eyes.

Then she threw it at Shadow.

* * *

><p>Shadow easily dodged the spider, scoffing at Cosmo's attempts, only to be knocked over by a heavy bundle from behind. He was pinned down by someone who sat on his chest.<p>

Byrch's blades flashed as she drove them towards Shadow's face, but Shadow raised his hands and managed to defend himself with his wrist-rings. Byrch hissed through her hood and tightened her knees around Shadow's waist. She gripped the floor above Shadow's head and heaved with all her strength, flinging Shadow across the room with just her legs.

Shadow soared through the air before slamming into a wall. Despite that, he found gripping on the wall and pushed off it, shooting towards Byrch. His foot shot out and cracked against Byrch's jaw. The panther was sent stumbling, falling to her knees. Shadow walked towards Byrch without fear.

Byrch seemed helpless. She was injured, and one of her short-swords had been knocked out of her hands. Good thing she only _seemed_ helpless.

Shadow walked up to her and stopped, glaring down at her. "Don't you ever learn?" He growled. "You can't win."

Byrch tasted blood in her mouth, but wasn't willing to pull the hood down and spit it out. She gripped something in her hand. In a blur, the copper spider had landed a direct hit on Shadow's chest.

The hedgehog jerked as the energy from the spider jolted into him.

Byrch calmly got to her feet, brushing her hidden knees off as Shadow fell to the floor. When she had gotten all of the dust off, she pulled her remaining short sword out, inspecting it's edge. Then she walked up to Shadow and placed a foot on his chest. The sharp blade was pointed directly at Shadow's heart.

* * *

><p>"Get out of here, Cosmo." Byrch growled. "If he wants to hurt you, then I'm going to deprive him of that."<p>

Cosmo hesitated before rushing out of the Docking Bay.

"You bloody bastard." Byrch snarled at Shadow. "You killed my brother."

Shadow finally snapped out of the daze. "I seem to recall you're the one who watched your parents die without lifting a finger to help."

Byrch flinched. "How did you-?"

"Working alongside the Metarex has its upsides, I must admit." A flash of deviousness flashed across Shadow's face.

"Well, you're not going to be working for them for much longer." Byrch hissed.

Shadow crossed his legs and laid his hands under his head as if this was just a giant picnic. "What a shame that we can't become more acquainted." He tilted his head. "I was just beginning to like you."

Byrch hissed. "No games!" She growled at him.

Shadow shrugged. "It's not a game." He disappeared. "I'm simply saying..." His voice was far behind Byrch. "That it's a shame I must dispose of you so early into these series of events." His voice was right behind her now.

Byrch realized she had made a mistake by not moving or at least turning around. But it was too late for that.

There was already a blade sticking out of her stomach.

Byrch fell to her knees, her hands over her stomach as the blade was removed. She slowly fell onto her back, blood trickling out of her mouth.

Shadow walked around to where her feet were, bringing the blade to his face. He inspected Byrch's blood before touching the tip of the blade to his pink tongue.

"Intriguing." He murmured. "Fear _does_ make the blood taste sweeter..."

Byrch coughed, blood spattering the inside of the hood. Shadow looked down at her. "Would you like some help with that?" He asked, genuinely curious. He brought the blade to Byrch's face. Byrch flinched, not giving Shadow the benefit of the doubt.

But instead of slicing her face apart, Shadow simply cut the leather straps that kept the hood closed. The hood opened like a butterfly spreading it's wings, and revealed Byrch's white, blood smeared jaw. She glared up at Shadow, in too much pain to fight.

"I never could figure out how you could breath with that thing." He murmured.

The leather hood slipped off of Byrch's head, the metal head piece clanking against the ground.

Shadow smiled a genuine smile - Something that doesn't happen too often. "Why do you keep yourself hidden all the time, hm?" Without waiting for an answer, Shadow dropped the blade of Byrch's chest and started to walk away.

Byrch coughed again. "W-where are you...going.." She managed to spit out.

Shadow stopped and looked at Byrch. "I'm not killing you." He growled. "If that's what you were wondering."

Byrch watched him with big red eyes for a moment, her head on the side. "Why not?"

"Because," Shadow's eye narrowed. "It would serve no purpose. Besides, you'll die of blood lose within an hour anyways." He continued to walk, but said over his shoulder "I have things to do."

* * *

><p>Shadow started towards the door again, undeterred about what he just did. Suddenly, the far wall collapsed and dust filled the air, light filtering in through the hole<p>

Shadow narrowed his eyes and managed to make out a silhouette. "... Shine?" He muttered. Of course she would come to ruin his plans.

The silhouette disappeared and Shadow was flung against the wall.

"Not quite." Sonic the Hedgehog snarled, pinning Shadow against the wall. Black shadows whipped around Dark Sonic angrily, reaching for Shadow. "But looks can be deceiving, can't they..." His grip tightened to a choke with just his right hand. "... Mortuus."

Mortuus laughed, revealing sharp teeth. Shadow's once red eye was now midnight black.

Dark Sonic waited for Mortuus' voice to drown out before throwing him strongly across the room.

Mortuus flipped in the air, landing on his feet. "Now, now, Sonic. Don't bring my looks into this." His voice echoed.

Dark Sonic glared at him with milky white eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Sonic." Mortuus chided. "In fact, it's even better than the last time we met. Now I have _power_."

"Considering the last time we met, I died in the first few minutes, so yes. It's pretty good to see you again." Dark Sonic snarled. He was a dark blue flash in the blink of an eye, and was suddenly wrestling with Mortuus, his hands on the experiment's shoulder and the experiment's hands on Dark Sonic's.

"I'm surprised it took someone to come back from the dead to realize that I still existed." Mortuus snarled, his voice odd coming from Shadow's mouth.

Dark Sonic and Mortuus suddenly started spindashing, sparks trailing through the air as they used the same attack on each other at the same time.

Mortuus' fist flashed out at Dark Sonic, hitting him square in the jaw. Sonic was sent flying. Mortuus jumped up into the ceiling's supports as Dark Sonic got his footing.

"I'm sure everyone will be pleased with your return." Mortuus's echoed from up in the banisters. He crouched low, watching Dark Sonic. "I can't say the same for Shadow."

"Oh?" Dark Sonic glared up at him. "And why is that?"

"Because you intend on winning. To win, you must eliminate me. To eliminate me, you must kill Shadow." Mortuus growled. "But not if we eliminate you first."

"Unlikely." Dark Sonic snarled. In the blink of an eye had jumped onto the banisters and was throwing punches and kicks at Mortuus, and vise versa. "I'm back," He hissed, his white eyes highlighted in the darkness. "And I'm not going to die this time."

"Poetic." Mortuus growled before grabbing Dark Sonic's shoulders and throwing him off the banister.

Dark Sonic easily landed on his feet and dodged several Chaos Spears that were sent in his direction. Mortuus jumped down. He made no move towards Dark Sonic. He simply stood, a grin on his scarred face.

"Well, Sonic. It was a pleasure to finally meet in my prime." Mortuus growled at Dark Sonic, who had his fists clenched and was ready to fight. "However, I must bit you ado." Mortuus tipped his scarred head slightly as a sign of 'farewell', before disappearing, leaving Dark Sonic and Byrch in the now-ruined Docking Bay.

Dark Sonic's quills gently began to fall as the black shadows disappeared. His now green eyes rolled into the back of his head and his knees collapsed beneath him in exhaustion. Not exactly the way he planned on ending this battle.


	14. Chapter 14

**"04. Round 1 Bullfight - RvB Season 9 OST" by Jeff Williams**

**Line: "Flying on the wings of steam" by Chris Vrenna and Peter Reardon**

**2nd Line: "Thunder" by Yoji Biomehainka**

** Chapter Thirteen**

Sonic the Hedgehog and Shine the Hedgehog circled each other, both almost as deadly as the other. Sonic had just woken up from being unconscious after a fight with Shadow.

Shine brought her fists into a defensive position, Sonic mimicking her movements. Shine's fist suddenly flashed out towards Sonic, who blocked the punch.

"Good." Shine commented, although they continued to circle each other. "Your reflex is still as sharp as ever."

Sonic nodded, tightening his fists.

Shine, Tails, and Chris were testing Sonic's reflexes. The blue hedgehog had been idle for so long, they had no idea how fast his movements are anymore. Tails and Chris were overly excited when they found out Sonic was back. In fact, everyone on the ship was, short of Shine. Not that she wasn't glad that the hedgehog's rezurection had been a success, it's just that she didn't know Sonic all too well in the first place.

Sonic suddenly flashed towards Shine, knocking her off her feet. She fell, but was already on her feet, pulling 'Celeste' out from under her coat. Sonic froze as Shine placed the gun's nose on the blue hedgehog's forehead. She pulled the trigger.

_Click_. The gun, of course, was emptied before the experiment. "Too slow." Shine put her gun back in it's holster. "You're going to have to work on that. Try again."

They moved back to their original positions, poised for action. "So," Shine began as they started up another round. "You said Shadow is being controlled by Mortuus?"

"Yeah," Sonic's footing was surprisingly graceful.

"And how did you know this?"

"He told me." Sonic said simply before blocking an uppercut from Shine, and delivering one of his own. "While I was in the tube."

"Vita-Chamber." Shine corrected as she caught Sonic's hand and twisted, flipping him.

Sonic landed on his back, the air being driven out of his lungs. He rolled to the side, getting to his feet. "What ever. Like I was saying, he told me. He seemed to know that I could hear him in the Chamber."

"Makes sense." Shine nodded. "He only told you for two plausible reasons: One, he figured you wouldn't come through, or two, he thought you wouldn't hear him." Shine shot forward, tripped Sonic, caught him as he was falling, and tossed him towards the far wall in the massive storage room. "He obviously needed to get it off his chest." She called after Sonic, who managed to get his footing.

"I just can't figure out why he would let Mortuus inside his head.. I mean, didn't he learn from Tails?" Sonic pointed out before shooting towards Shine, a blue bullet.

"Shadow? Learn?" Shine snorted. "You're funny, kid. Shadow doesn't always learn from mistakes. If he doesn't like the answer, he ignores it." She blocked a strong blow from Sonic that sent her stumbling. "Better." She commented, but didn't start a new round. Instead, she disappeared and reappeared behind Sonic, grabbing his shoulders and sending him sliding on his feet.

"How many Chaos Emeralds do we have?" Sonic asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"We have four." Shine popped the air bubbles in her finger joints, stretched, then dropped back into a defensive position.

Sonic made no move towards her. "I just can't get over how much you look like Shadow..." He breathed.

Shine shrugged. Just as she was about to lunge at Sonic again, she was stopped by someone on the transmitor talking to her.

"Shine," Tails called for her. "Byrch is awake. She wants to talk to you."

Shine sighed. "Alright, Sonic. I need to go talk to Byrch, you need to continue practicing your joint flexibility and reflex - You aren't exactly _limber_ after being in the Chamber for so long."

* * *

><p>Shine walked into the infirmary on the Blue Typhoon. Byrch was laying on a bed, looking up. Simon and Willow were sitting next to the bed.<p>

"What's _he_ doing here?" Shine nodded towards Simon. "I thought you hated him."

"I do." Byrch growled. "And this is exactly why."

Willow turned to looked at Shine. "The only reason she hates him, is because he actually bothered to come visit her. She hates feeling weak."

That earned him a growl from Byrch.

Byrch no longer had her leather cloak on, and her hair was trailing off the bed and touching the floor. Her arms were underneath the blankets, obviously to hide her outrageously large claws.

"So? What did you need to talk about?" Shine thought maybe Byrch had picked up some information about Shadow and Mortuus.

"We need to start a raid on the Metarex's mother-ship."

Shine went dead silent. That's going to be incredibly dangerous - Shine had no clue what kind of technology they have on the ship. It would be like running blind into a battle.

"I've already told her how dangerous it's going to be - Especially in her condition." Willow commented.

Shine looked at Simon, expecting him to comment on the conversation, but, for once, the panda had nothing to say. He was simply staring at Byrch. Shine thought she could see a slight flash of remorse darken his features.

"I don't care." Byrch growled, her red eyes glaring with brute determination. "I want that bloody hedgehog dead."

"We can't kill him anymore, you do realize that, right?" Shine growled, suddenly defensive of her brother.

"What? Why?" Willow got to his feet, his eyes wide behind the rectangle glasses.

"Because he's not the one who's actually _killing _people. It's Mortuus." Shine looked him straight in the eye. "And he's is _not_ dying until he tells me why he let Mortuus in his head."

"Aren't you the same one who was, not too long ago, set out to _kill_ him?" Willow growled, his gray tail flicking with annoyance.

"Yes. But now that I've figured out why he's acting the way he is, I no longer have to kill him. Don't get me wrong - We're still going to hunt him down, but mainly so we can find a way to get Mortuus out of his head." Shine crossed her arms.

"I can be a peace negotiator." Simon finally spoke up, still not looking away from the injured Byrch.

"What?"

Simon looked up. "For the raid. I will be a peace negotiator."

Shine almost laughed. "Sorry, Simon, but you can't negotiate with death."

"No, but I can certainly stall it."

Shine stopped. Already, she had a plan formulating in her mind. "You... would be willing to risk your life just to stall them?"

"Yes."

Byrch looked over at him. "Why are you suddenly so brave?"

Simon was silent for a moment. "I realize I've made several mistakes in my life." He said. "Like sending you to prison. And I'm not getting any younger, y'know? Time to do something worthwhile in my life."

Byrch was silent. She obviously doesn't know how to react when someone is kind to her.

Shine was about to thank him for volunteering when Chris' voice echoed through the ship. "Tails, I found a ship that's homing in on us. It doesn't seem hostile though. It has a house on it."

"Bring up connections and speak to them." Tails answered immediately.

"... I'm checking this out." Shine said after a moment's hesitation.

* * *

><p>Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee sat in the piloting room on their tiny ship.<p>

"I think that's them." Vector stretched his arms out behind him.

"And if it isn't?" Espio looked at Vector skeptically.

"Don't question my estimates."

"Come on, then, Vector! Board the ship!" Charmy trilled from behind the pilots.

"Calm down, Charmy. I want to go home too."

"I bet I wa-"

"SHUT UP, CHARMY."

It was like this the whole way. Vanilla, Cream's mother, asked the Chaotix team to deliver Chris Thorndyke's stuff. Since Vector was a close friend to Vanilla, he had to oblige - Of course, being a delivery man wasn't in his resume, but he was getting payed for it, so he didn't care too much.

"Can you boys hurry it up, please?" A silky voice said from the doorway.

"You calm down, too, Rouge. We aren't exactly on good terms right now. Considering..."

"Considering I stowed away on your ship?" Rouge walked into the room. "It's not illegal."

"Actually, it is." Vector raised a scaly eyebrow at her.

Rouge was silent for a moment. The she pointed at the window, towards the Blue Typhoon. "Just. Fly."

"Sorry, ma'am, but I ain't taking orders from you." Vector rebelled... Even though he continued towards the ship.

Suddenly a face was conjured onto the small screen that was above Vector's head. "Greeti-" Chris Thorndyke began, but stopped when he realized who it was. "Vector? Espio? Charmy? Is that you?"

"Hi Chris." Rouge waved at Chris, smiling.

"Hello Rouge. What are _you_ guys doing out here?" Chris continued.

"We came to deliver some stuff your mom sent us." Vector announced.

"My mom?"

"Well, we can only assume your mom sent it. But we have a pretty good hunch about it."

"I took us forever to load, so you'd better take it all." Espio said in his musky voice. "It's just barely under the maximum weight quota."

Chris nodded. "Starting preparing for docking." He looked down from his screen only for a moment so he could type something into his computer. "Welcome to the Blue Typhoon."


	15. Chapter 15

**"528491" The Inception Album (Hoping that's the name of the song and not just the number my sis gave it LOL)**

**WHAT I THINK SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED:**

**Sonic: "~Fighting Shadow~ Like to fight dirty, do ya?"**

**Shadow: Indeed.**

**Sonic: -3-**

** Chapter Fourteen**

_**{Twenty-four hours ago, after the battle}**_

Mortuus Chaos Controlled to the Metarex's mother-ship. He leaned against a wall and spat out some black blood mixed with saliva. Sonic can throw a mean right hook. He definitely had the advantage in that fight. But that's not going to happen again.

"You're back already?" Doctor Eggman's voice came from the doorway to the controls to the ship.

Mortuus ignored him.

Eggman watched him for a moment, then walked out of the doorway. "Well, it seems you've finally decided to show your true colors," Eggman said calmly "Mortuus."

Mortuus paused. He'd forgotten to disguise himself. He'd been to preoccupied by his defeat to realize his eye were still black.

"I have priorities." He growled, his eye red again. He straightened himself, glaring at Eggman.

"I've known for quite some time, in case you were wondering." Eggman continued. "Ask me how."

"No."

"..." Eggman stood still for a moment, the continued anyways: "Shadow is a stubborn creature. He vowed to kill me, and I know he would. He wouldn't simply give up and _work_ with me. He'd still want to kill me."

"Oh believe me," Mortuus muttered "He still does..."

"Shadow," A metallic voice snarled from the door that Eggman entered the hallway through. Dark Oak stormed up to Mortuus. "You've failed to redeem yourself yet again, you arroggant _rat_!" He grabbed Mortuus by the throat. "I should destroy you now. You've yet to prove your worth!" Dark Oak shuddered and tossed Mortuus away like he was paper. "You living creatures disgust me."

Mortuus landed on his feet, glaring at Dark Oak. "He had the advantage." He growled.

"You had an easy task, which you failed to meet the quota of. Therefore, your services are no longer acquired here." Dark Oak hissed. "You are expelled from our forces."

"Expelled?" Mortuus snarled. He narrowed his host's red eye. "This is _not_ a wise choice for you."

Dark Oak ignored him, turning to Eggman. "As for you... Do you really think that lowly of me? That I wouldn't be able to figure it out? You traitor - You think I'm truly that idiotic?"

"...What plan?" Eggman asked innocently after a little more than a heartbeat.

"Your useless plan to destroy us from the inside."

"You're paranoid."

"No, I'm observant. There's a difference." Dark Oak started back towards the door he entered through. "You have the next fifteen minutes to exit the ship's premises. If you haven't left by then, you will be killed."

Eggman and Mortuus stood there, surprised. "Very well," Eggman said after a moment. "But let this be a warning: You have _not_ yet seen the last of us."

**~Gaah so short~**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Bird's Element" by Quasar**

**And an old song that I haven't used since "Dry Blood": "Mai Minase" by Yuki Kajiura, at the second line.**

** Chapter Fifteen**

_**{Current time, 24 hours after the battle}**_

"So my mom sent me all my old stuff, huh?" Chris whistled. "That is a _lot_ of boxes."

Rouge the Bat, who had stowed away on Vector's ship, nodded in agreement. "You've got that right. I haven't _that_ many boxes since that time I was hiding on the Presidential Jet.

"Funny how you were on there illegally both times." Vector growled stubbornly.

"Don't be sour."

"That's... a lot of boxes..." Sonic breathed as he gazed up at the mountain of boxes. "How did you manage to fit it all on the ship...?"

"We always manage." Espio crossed his arms. "_Always._"

"Doesn't this all go over the weight limit for your ship?" Shine said from her place beside Knuckles.

Vector blinked and looked at her. He stared for a moment. "Hell-_oooo_. How did I walk past _you _so many times and not notice?'

"Whoa, hold on there, big guy." Rouge purred.

"It was actually more of a waddle." Shine corrected. "Details are important."

"Doesn't matter." Vector shrugged casually. "Like I always say: A wa-"

"Vector, it's not a very good idea to continue your thought..." Espio tapped on Vector's shoulder and pointed at Knuckles. The red echidna had his fists clenched and his eyes closed in an attempt to calm himself as he grounded his teeth.

"Oh." Was all Vector said. What else was he _supposed_ to say?

Chris looked back at the pile. "What are we going to do with all this stuff?" He wondered.

"We could always put it in one of the extra storage rooms." Sonic suggested.

Vector suddenly clapped his massive hands, making everyone jump. "Well! Charmy, Espio and I will be on our way! We have nothing else to contribute to here, nothing at all... Not even a little bit..." They made their way towards the ship, walking very slowly.

Shine sighed. "Vector, wait..."

Vector paused, a croc's grin on his face. He turned to Shine, all serious. "Yes?"

"Keep a watch out for the Metarex." She grinned. Sonic and Rouge snorted and were forced to look away to keep calm.

"Gee... Thanks..." Vector growled, clearly displeased by the answer.

"No problem, sweatheart." Rouge snorted, still looking away.

"Alright guys, this is mean, no matter _how_ entertaining it is." Chris pointed out, struggling to keep his own voice steady.

Shine sighed again. "Yeaaah. I know."" She called for Vector again. "Alright, Vector. I'm serious now." Though she was still grinning. "You can help us if you want, but it's going to be extraordinarily dangerous. We're going to attack the Metarex while their in their own ship - And seeing as that's _their_ territory, they have the slight advantage of being used to their surroundings."

"Ha ha!' Vector flexed his hidden 'muscles'. "You won't regret this! Team Chaotix can help ya with _anything_ ya need!"

"Why are you volunteering _us_ for this, Vector...?"Espio muttered.

"Because you work for me!" Vector blinked at him.

"SO GET TO WORK!" Charmy yelled into Espio's amphibian ear.

* * *

><p>"You <em>have<em> to let me go!" Byrch insisted.

Shine sighed. She didn't quite know what to do - Byrch was still injured but the panther wanted to go on the attack on the Metarex. "Listen, if you were in better shape, I'd let you go, but your pretty injured still. It would be best to keep you he-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear to god, when I die, your bloody ass is haunted." Byrch hissed, interrupting Shine.

"Chao." Simon corrected lazily from his spot still beside Byrch's bed.

"What?" Byrch spat, highly annoyed.

"You swear to Chao."

"... Whatever." She turned back to Shune. "Let me go. You can bring me along with you - That way you'll know where I am at all times."

Willow was probably most displeased with the suggestion than anyone. "_If_ you die, Byrch, that's going to be a powerful ali that we all lose - And a close sister that _I_ lose. You're not going."

"If you don't _allow_ me to go, then I'm going to get there -One way or another. I'm fighting in this battle."

Willow hissed under his breath.

Shine looked at the gray panther. He looked back - They both knew what the other was thinking. Byrch would cause more trouble for everyone if she left on her own accord.

"Fine," Willow hissed, putting his hands up in the 'I'm done' gesture.

"Alright." Shine agreed grudgingly.

And for the first time since Shine met her, Byrch grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Recycle music tieam! XD**

**"His world ~Instrumental~" by... Crush 40, I think. (It's an epic song, so it must be by Crush 40 LOL)**

** Chapter Sixteen**

"Groups will be comprised of Chris, Tails, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Charmy, Simon, Amy, Sonic, Vector, Espio, Knuckles, Byrch, Willow, Kat, Rouge, and I." Shine listed off the seventeen people who were taking part in the raid.

"You're sending Chris, Tails, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, and Kat?" Sonic asked skeptically. "Isn't that _dangerous_?"

"It _would_ be," Shine turned to the blue hedgehog impatiently "_If_ I were sending them. Also, Kat can fend for herself."

Sonic frowned.

"The first group will remain here. It will be composed of Tails, Chris, Willow, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese. They are going to man the Blue Typhoon's guns in case anyone gets too close to the ship. They will also be hacking into the Metarex's ship controls to lock down the entire craft so that we don't have to worry about Metarex getting to us right away. They will sned energy through the mechanism locks for extra protection, much like they did to us when Sha-... I mean Mortuus attack us." She still wasn't used to that. "If you get into trouble, call them first. They will triangulate your position and lock doors or have the bullets start flying."

Tails nodded, knowing that he was in charge of that group - Despite his age. He was all seriousness.

"The second group will have Sonic, Kat, Byrch, Knuckles, and I. We are going to get into the Metarex's main controls and find out where they keep the Chaos Emeralds that they have. After that, we will try to find Dark Oak and kill him - Destroy him, whatever." Shine shot an angry glance at Byrch, who looked smug despite the fact you can hardly see her face underneath the leather hood.

"And the last group with be made up of Vector, Charmy, Espio, Rouge and Amy. They will be the second wave when we fight Dark Oak. Stay hidden until we give you a signal, but don't let us out of your sight." Shine said to the people she listed off.

"What about him?" Vector nodded at Simon, who was watching nervously from the corner.

"Simon will attempt to talk peace with Dark Oak. It should be a sufficient distraction." Shine shrugged.

"Are you crazy?" Cosmo gasped. "You can't make peace with the _Metarex_! They'll kill him!"

"If all goes according to plan, we'll get to him in time before that happens."

"And.. if it doesn't..?" Simon asked.

"We'll have to improvise."

"Great. I'm _filled_ with confidence."

"Yes, well. Lucky you. We seem to have a horrible track record when it comes to our plans and the Metarex." Shine said dryly. "Oh, and if any of you see Mortuus, do _not_ kill him. Subdue and neutralize him."

Shine looked back at Tails, who had taken his seat in the pilot's chair. "OK, Tails. Track them down."


	18. Chapter 18

**"Crisis City - Classic" (I'm all for classics, baby)**

**3rd line (Nothing changes up until now LOL Lame): "Sharkface / Rooftop" by Jeff Williams**

**"It's like he's saying what we're all thinking... But in Spanish."**

**These last few chapters have been REALLY short .-.  
><strong>

** Chapter Seventeen**

It didn't take long to find the Metarex. It turns out they're never really too far from the Blue Typhoon. It seems with Cosmo still being around, they're all still traceable. And with Trails, Chris, Willow, and Vector working together, they easily took over the ships's controls.

"Alright, guys." Shine said into the transmitter. "Get ready..." She, Knuckles, Byrch, Sonic, and Kat were positioned to leave, Chris flying the X-Tornado for them. "Tails upgraded our communicators so we can track each other. Vector, when your team gets to the ship, use it to find us. My group needs to start moving as soon as we get there. If you run into trouble, call us up. Do _not_ get separated from your group." She switched the communicator's screen so he could see Simon's face. "Simon, be careful. Not one iota of me trusts the Metarex."

On screen, Simon nodded.

"OK, Chris, bring us in. After we're in, get Vector's group." Shine said to Chris, who was preparing the X-Tornado for flight. "We finally get to end this."

* * *

><p>Shine, holding Kat and Knuckle's hand, and Sonic, holding Byrch's hand, made their way through the Metarex's ship hallways. They all had to move fast and stealthily.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But it would appear as though the Metarex that was following is doing a better job than they were.<em>

* * *

><p>Shine, Knuckles, Sonic, Byrch, and Kat ran into a larger hallway. The Metarex were huge - They needed large amounts of room to move about, otherwise they'd be bumping into things.<p>

"Shine," Byrch said when they stopped. "What's the plan here?"

Shine frowned. "You already know the plan."

"No, not _that_ plan. The one about the Metarex."

"What...? What Metarex?"

"...The one following us?"

Kat was about to say something when a giant Metarex crumpled the floor in front of them like it was tinfoil. It straightened itself, holding a large metal pole with a black gem in the middle of it.

Sonic frowned. "What the fuck is with this gu- Oof!" The metal pole made contact with his chest, knocking the breath out of him and smacking him against a wall.

"Oh Jesus, not again." Shine sighed. He better not have died again.

"Sonic!" Knuckles dived towards his friend just in time to catch the giant pole that flew towards the blue hedgehog.

"Watch it, Knuckles!" Byrch hissed, grabbing the dazed Sonic's hand Knuckles' too, tossing them to the side and jumping out of the way - Right before a giant, three fingered hand smashed down in the spot they were just in.

"Watch your back, you stupid mole!" Byrch snapped at Knuckles before jumping away, towards the Black Cicada.

Shine tossed a dozen and a half Chaos Spears at the Metarex. To her surprise, it's metal dented considerably under the strength of the solid Chaos.

Kat inched around the wall, trying to stay out of the Cicada's line of sight. "This one has softer armor than the rest!" She called to Byrch. The panther nodded and ran towards the robot, ripping her gloves off.

Sonic, finally recovering from his daze, ran around the Metarex at high speed. He spiraled up it's back and onto it's shoulder, confusing him.

Byrch leaped, flashing her claws. With massive effort, she dragged her claws through the metal.

"It's fast," She explained through grounded teeth as she cut it like a can lid. "But in order to be fast, you have to give up something. In this case," She pushed off the Metarex, causing it to stumble. "It gave up it's heavy armor."

Sonic jumped off of it's shoulder, scooping Kat and Byrch of the way of the Cicada.

Knuckles leaped up at the robot and punched it in the chest, breaking it's torso off from it's waist. It fell to the ground in a scrap heap.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell us there was Metarex following us?" Shine hissed at Byrch.

"I though you knew!" Byrch snapped back.

Shine was about to retort when her communicator beeped. Shine was instantly all business. "Yeah, what's up? Some one in trouble?"

A familiar and eerie voice reported back to her. "You could say that."

Shine blinked and looked down at the screen.

Shadow's face was on the screen, his eye proof that he was still possessed by Mortuus.

"What? How did you-" Shine cut off, looking at the corner of the screen. It said 'SIMON'. "What did you do to Simon?" Shine hissed at Mortuus.

Mortuus grinned. "Me? I did nothing. However, I really can't say the same for Dark Oak. Don't you know it's dangerous to leave leave someone unattended in enemy territory?"

"What. Happened. To. Simon?" Shine spat back, not interested in chit-chat.

"Nothing, so to say. They stripped him of all electronic devices, which was just this. Luckily, I found it and swiped it, thinking that it could come into use. And would you look at that... It appears to be my lucky day."

"So what are you going to do now? Hunt us down and kill us?" Shine snorted.

"Kill you?" Mortuus smiled a genuine smile, though it was full of very sharp teeth. "Oh my, no. I'm going to help you."


	19. Chapter 19

**"You're not here" Silent Hill 3**

**Line 1: "Spike in a rail" Darren Korb**

**Line 2: No song D: WEIRD**

**Line 3: "Every Teardrop is like a Waterfall (Swedish House Mafia Remix)" .3.**

**You know what I regret about this story? I doesn't have Silver in it -3- lol ~ShadilverYoaiPlz~**

** Chapter Eighteen**

"Help us?" Shine stared at Mortuus on the tiny screen. "Chhht! PWAH HA HA HA HA! When did an experiment like you gain a sense of humor?"

Mortuus shrugged. "I'm serious."

Shine snorted. "Yeah, and I'm the queen of the galaxy."

"Listen to me, hedgehog. I'm not all too excited about this either, but Eggman and I-"

"Eggman _AND_ you?" Shine laughed again. "You should go into stand up comedy. Eggman is the one who was set out to kill us in the first place, you idiot. You really think I'm going to help _him_?"

"No - That is why he is prepared to make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Don't listen to him, Shine. Remember what he did to Tails?" Sonic growled, walking up to Shine.

"Yes. The deal is that Eggman get a day of ruling in exhange for his help to you." Mortuus shrugged. "That's the deal, I didn't make it."

Shine narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "A day of ruling? That's a little stupid."

"He takes what he can get."

"Obviously. How can we trust you?"

"Wait a sec. You're not _actually_ going to _trust_ them, are you?" Sonic sounded appalled.

"Think about it, Shine: Have I ever lied to you?" Mortuus said, ignoring Sonic. "Not once have I lied to you."

Shine thought for a moment and realized he was right, despite the fact it was quite disturbing. "How do I know you aren't lying right now?"

"Shine don't do i-" Sonic was cut off.

"Shut up, Sonic! Just hear him out." Kat snapped.

"You can either trust me, and be an ali. Or you can just _not_ trust me, and be the enemy. Either way, both of our priorities are the same." Mortuus purred.

Shine thought for a moment. "Hold on a sec," She flipped the screen from Mortuus to Tails. "Did you hear any of that?" She asked him.

Tails nodded. "All of it."

"So? What do you think?"

"..." Tails looked torn. He obviously knew that Mortuus was a powerful ali, but if they turned the offer down, Mortuus would continue to be a powerful enemy. "Ask him why he isn't helping the Metarex any more, first."

Shine nodded and flipped the screen back. "Why are you not helping the Metarex any more?"

"_I_ was never helping them. I believe the appropriate question would be 'Why is the Doctor no longer working with the Metarex?'" Mortuus looked insulted.

"Yeah, whatever. Why?"

"Because they figured out our plan to corrupt them from the inside. It was quite a clever plan, you see, until it failed."

"See? There's that weird sense of humor again." Shine pointed out. Then she was serious again. "So you guys were never working with the Metarex to actually _help_ them?"

"As far as I know, no." Mortuus looked up, away from his screen, at something Shine couldn't see. "Hurry up and answer. The offer is only good for so long."

Shine quickly flipped back to Tails. "Are we going to accept?" She asked the young fox.

Tails hesitated. He was probably thinking it all through while Shine was talking to Mortuus. The fox's hands were shaking slightly, and he looked afraid, but certain at the same time. He nodded. "Fine. But... He needs to prove that he's going to help _us_ and _not_ the Metarex. He'll be more use to us if he's an ali, not an enemy."

Shine looked up at Sonic, who was glaring down at his own communicator. He must opened it just to hear Tails' final say.

"Alright, but you have to prove that your not going to double cross us, got that?" Shine snarled at Mortuus after switching it back.

Mortuus shrugged casually. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"OK, change of plan." Shine announced on the general channel in the communicator. "If you see Mortuus, don't attack him, don't subdue him, don't neutralize him. He's... a good guy now."<p>

Willow's voice came in distraught. "What? You're letting that bloody _monster_ help us? Have you forgotten what he's done to us?"

"I very well know what he's done. But he's no longer the enemy. He's agreed to help us, under the condition he won't kill anyone on our team." Shine said, annoyed.

"He tried killing me!" Byrch spat.

"Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." Mortuus said into the communicator. "You all realize that I _can_ hear you now, right?"

"I'd prefer _not_ to." Sonic hissed.

"OK, look I know almost all of you thinks this was a horrible choice, bu-"

"'Thinks'? Try _Knows_." Willow growled.

"Willow, Sonic, Byrch. Calm down. This is for all of your own goods. I promise, if he starts acting suspicious, we kill him." Shine reassured.

"I feel so loved." Mortuus muttered.

"Look, she's right. And for now, all we can do is trust him. It's exactly like we have a choice - Do you want Dark Oak gone, or not?" Tails back up the black and white hedgehog.

"I... don't exactly agree with this choice either. But if Tails and Shine say we can trust him, we're going to have to." Cosmo's quiet voice silenced everyone. "I believe... that maybe, if Mortuus actually tried, he could end up a hero, too. Not everyone was meant to be evil."

"Even though Eggman _programmed_ Mortuus for evil..." Rouge added.

"Look, all of you, just stop arguing." Shine growled. "He's here now, so deal with it." Shine peeked out from her team's hiding spot. "We have wasted enough time talking about it. Let's get moving."

Shine didn't care if everyone hated her now. All she needed to care about was winning.

* * *

><p>Mortuus stood in a vent. It was tall enough to stand in, so he decided to make use of it. He was waiting for Shine and her group to get there so they could move on.<p>

He heard feet scuffing on the metal floor long before they arrived. He turned to watch Shine approach, the rest of the group sticking back. They stared at Mortuus warily.

Mortuus smiled. "Glad to see you all actually came."

Shine nodded. "Let's get moving." And despite the fact she was the one who let Mortuus join the raid, she didn't let him touch anyone else. She still ran along, holding Knuckles and Kat.

As they were running, Mortuus said "I know where they keep the Chaos Emeralds."

Shine stopped dead. "You do?"

"Yes. They don't keep them very protected either - They told me it's because they don't think you'd get to them, when I asked." Mortuus turned around, looking for some sort of marker. He saw another hallway. "Down that way. We have to take a Lift without being noticed, but I don't think that will be very hard."

"A Lift?"

"A Lift is like an elevator. Except bigger."

* * *

><p>They stood in front of the Lift.<p>

"Much. Bigger." Mortuus looked into the circular room-like elevator.

"And you're sure this is the right way?" Sonic growled. "If you're tricking us, I'm going to rip your head off and cra-"

"Whoa, whoa, Sonic! Calm down! Jesus!" Shine blinked at Sonic, surprised at him. He's been a tad weird since he woke up. Having an enemy as an ali doesn't exactly help.

Sonic huffed and looked away.

Knuckles stared at Sonic. "Sonic. For once, you and I have something in common."

"Shut up, stupid mole. Don't encourage him" Byrch hissed, her arms crossed underneath her cloak.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Knuckles growled.

"I only tell it like a see it, mole."

A vein popped out of Knuckles' head.

"Byrch, if you keep taunting him like that, I think his head might explode." Kat muttered.

Byrch shrugged. "Can we please just finish here so we can go kill Dark Oak?"

Mortuus led the way into the Lift. "I know it's called a Lift, but it's not actually going to _lift_ us. It's going to bring us farther down into the ship." He walked up to a large panel of buttons and waited for everyone to get into the Lift.

"Brace yourselves." He warned.

"Brace ourselves for wha-" Sonic started, but was cut off when they all were jerked off the floor and smacked into the ceiling.

"Dude, in the future, don't ask shit." Knuckles managed to hiss from a flattened face. "Cause this is what happens."

Mortuus, who was still on the floor and perfectly fine because he knew what was going to happen, simply shrugged. "I told you to brace yourselves. Besides, this is basic science." He grinned, though. "Guess this is Karma for all that distrust towards me, huh?"

"What about me..?" Kat tried lifting her head off the ceiling.

"If Karma decided to take it's toll _now_, then _you_ would be up here and _we_ would be down there..." Byrch spat.

Suddenly, the Lift slowed down and the pressure holding everyone up ceased.

Shine realized what was about to happen and sighed. "Goddamnit." She managed to curse before they were all dropped like rocks.

Mortuus chuckled.

"I said 'Prove yourself', not 'Make Good-guy Pancakes' out of us." Shine staggered to her feet and brushed her coat off. Byrch rolled to her feet and shoot the dust off her leather cloak.

Kat sat on the floor, looking dazed. Knuckles rubbed his head, his purple eyes flaring. Sonic got to his feet, stood straight for a moment, then stumbled.

They all glared at Mortuus angrily. "Hey," He said defensively "It didn't kill you. Let me have my fun. Besides, I warned you."

"Yeah, then pressed the button before any questions could be asked." Sonic muttered, rubbing his wrist. He must have landed funny on it.

"What ever. I'm getting you the Chaos Emeralds, aren't I? Beggars can't be choosers." Mortuus pressed another button on the panel, opening the Lift's door.

"Do me a favor, will ya?"

"Hm?"

"Talk in Shadow's voice. It makes you sound less like a bastard."

Mortuus glared at Sonic.


	20. Chapter 20

**I actually really like Mortuus and Byrch the most. ~ Sorry, Shine D: ~ Except, sometimes if we're not careful, me and my friends accidentally consider Mortuus, Kat, Byrch, Shine, Willow, and Simon real characters LOL**

**~Cowers~ That's actually who Lucet is in 'Unique'. An OC. She's Shine. ~Project: Lucet. Get it? I'M SAO SNEAKEH AH FU FU FU. -Not funny-~**

**"Beyond the Wasteland" Uematsu Nobuo (This is one of my fav songs from FF VII) (This first bit might be longer than it's designated song LOL)**

**Line 1: "Pandemonium" Chris Vrenna BTW, that's the Cheshire Cat talking in the beginning - I think that's would Mortuus would sound like. Just... you know... more echo...-y...**

**.3. lol IT WORKS**

** Chapter Nineteen**

Knuckles was on the point of fuming. "I thought you said there was minimal security!" He growled quietly at Mortuus.

"Well, in _my_ opinion, that's minimal security." Mortuus growled back. "And, also, I said 'It's not protected very well'. There's a bit of a difference."

"Yeah, the difference is my fist finding a good spot to rest on your face!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Shine growled. She was trying to figure out how to get to the Emeralds. They were in what looked like shatter proof glass, something Shine had only come across once. She narrowed her eyes. Getting to their cases wouldn't be very hard. Lasers are pretty easy to dodge. The thing she was most worried her about was the giant Metarex that stood with it's back to them.

"OK, I have an idea." She whispered finally. " Mortuus and me will Chaos Control over to the Metarex and pull it away from the cases. While we do that, Kat will disarm the lasers, allowing Knuckles, Sonic, and Byrch t-" She cut off when she realized everyone had already gone their own way. Well, almost everyone. Mortuus and Kat were gone.

"What the hell?" Shine looked around. Kat was standing in front of a computer, typing something in. She looked for Mortuus. The experiment was crouched on some tubes that were close to the giant Metarex guard. He glanced at Shine, then crawled closer to the Metarex.

Shine stared at him. "What the _hell_? Are you people deaf? We can't just run into a battle without a plan!" She hissed, though she knew they couldn't hear her.

"Wait, Shine..." Knuckles murmured, resting a hand on the black and white hedgehog's shoulder. "Maybe..."

She blinked at him. "... What?"

"Maybe Mortuus will kill himself off."

"Oh for Christ's sake," Shine brushed his hand off. Just as she did that, the lasers switched off. She looked at Kat, who looked at Mortuus, giving the thumbs up. Mortuus nodded and leaped off the tubes.

"Is he crazy?" Byrch spat. "He's going to get killed!"

"Or, more importantly, my brother and us killed!" Shine snapped. She turned to see Mortuus land on the Metarex's shoulder.

"Hey, there." Mortuus hissed at it. "Remember me? If you do," Mortuus sent Chaos running through the Metarex, making the giant 'bot jerk violently. "Then you won't for much longer."

Shine hissed under her breath. "OK," She turned to Knuckles, Sonic, and Byrch. "You guys stay here. Don't. Move."

Then she realized the Byrch and Sonic had already left.

Shine sighed irritably. "Oh, what the fuck? Am I the only one on this team who knows how to talk?"

"I don't think talking is your problem." Mortuus called from behind the Metarex. The guard an shaken him off and was now advancing on Shine.

Shine's eyes widened. "Oh n-" She was cut off when someone scooped her up. She realized she was standing on the tubes, and that it was Mortuus who had put her there.

Mortuus had also swiped 'Celeste' from her.

Shine cursed and looked down at the fight. The Metarex guard had pulled out a long sword and was now swiping at Mortuus with it.

Mortuus grinned. "Don't bring a knife to a gun fight, bitch." He flipped, jumping onto the shoulders of the guard. Mortuus ripped half the back of it's head away like it was tinfoil, took aim with 'Celeste', then shot twelve carefully aimed shots at the circuitry in the head.

The Metarex's arms flailed as it tried to knock Mortuus off him, but Mortuus had great footing and wasn't budged an inch. When the gun ran out of bullets, Mortuus tossed it back to Shine before clenching his fist and punching the back of the guard's head.

Shine watched Knuckles stumble and felt the reverberations crawl up the tubes. She blinked. Mortuus _was_ one Eggman's best experiments.

The possessed virus' punch caused the guard's knees to buckle, dent and basically get destroyed.

Shine jumped off the tubes, landed beside the Metarex that had fallen. She grabbed it's arm as it stretched towards her, and twisted it. It wrenched off.

Suddenly, the guard knocked Mortuus of him and kicked Shine away from him. He picked up his arm, threw it at Mortuus, picked up some tubes, threw _them_ at Mortuus. The trend continued.

"Would you quit throwing shit?" Mortuus hissed, dodging a handful of steamy tubes. He lunged at the Metarex, aiming a punch in it's chest. It's chest caved in, and the guard fell. Mortuus threw more punches, flattening the guard's head and chest.

He stopped, the Metarex completely destroyed. Mortuus smirked. "OK. _Now_ can we move on?"

* * *

><p>"This will be easy," Mortuus murmured, running his hand along the smooth surface of the shatter proof glass. He and Shine were inspecting the glass. "All we need to do is get in there." He frowned. "But none of us are small enough." He narrowed his black eyes and turned to Kat at the same time as everybody else.<p>

"Hey!" Kat looked back at them all. "Everybody's looking at me... I love it they do that, hello!"

"Kat, I need you to get inside the cases." Shine said after a moment.

"Uh, that's just a tad dangerous, don't you think?" Kat frowned, serious again.

"Not if you're fast." Mortuus growled.

"Why are we taking orders from _you_?" Kat flattened her ears at Mortuus. "Especially seeing as the _last_ time we met, yo-"

Mortuus silenced her with a stern glare. "You're following _my_ orders because without _me_, you all wouldn't know where you're going."

Kat sighed. "But I don't want to go in there. What if it closes on me? I'd have, at the very least, half an hour worth of air. And you guys _suck_ at cracking codes."

"_Just_. Do it." Mortuus hissed.

Kat sighed and walked over to the computers. "You all owe me." The Chaos Emeralds' cases opened and the female fox grudgingly walked over to the first case of three. She climbed in, flailing her legs and arms as she fell in. When she was in, she crouched and picked up a shiny white Emerald. She got up and pulled herself over the rim of the case.

"You'd think it would be harder to get them." Knuckles muttered. Sonic agreed with him.

"Which means there's probably a catch." Byrch murmured, half to herself.

"Byrch, you're gonna learn from working with us, that _nothing_ is _ever _this simple. I guarantee, there _is_ a catch." Shine muttered.

Byrch was silent for a moment. "... Yeah. You're probably right." She growled as Kat started to get the second Emerald.


	21. Chapter 21

**"Whisper" Evanescence**

**Wow, um... 20 already? :O I thought I wouldn't make it past 10 LOL... Wow... That's kinda epic...**

**~Holds up glass of 7 UP~ Here's to hoping it gets past 42?**

** Chapter Twenty**

Mortuus, Shine, Sonic, Knuckles,Byrch, and Kat had gained the last three Chaos Emeralds, and were now moving down a giant vent. They it was really a big vent.

"So what now?" Kat asked as they tiptoed through the vent. "Do we still need access to the main controls?"

"Even though we have the Chaos Emeralds, yes." Shine didn't look back. "We need to shut down all communications to other ships so Dark Oak can't get back up."

Sonic and Knuckles were silent, though Shine could feel their angst building up. Even Byrch had the slightest sense of uneasyness.

"Mortuus, do you know where that is?" Shine asked.

"...Huh?" Mortuus blinked, seemingly coming out of a daze.

Shine narrowed her eyes. What was he thinking? But nonetheless, she repeat herself. "Do you know where the main controls are?"

"Yes. But..." Mortuus trailed off.

"But...?"

"That's where Dark Oak is almost twenty-four seven. If we're lucky, he might have left to inspect his destroyed minions, but I doubt that's likely." Mortuus growled, back to normal.

Shine nodded, and looked back at the end of the tunnel. She hesitated, then asked "Why are you helping us? You know so much information about the Metarex and you're so powerful. You could easily win against the Metarex."

"Why? I'm not sure." Mortuus almost sounded relieved to talk about it. "I guess it could just be Shadow breaking through, but I feel more comfortable around you guys."

"That reminds me," Shine brushed invisible lint off her coat's lapel. "Why did you posses Shadow?"

"If I possessed you, I would have been destroyed. Shadow seemed like the most prominant choice." Mortuus hesitated before saying: "We made a deal."

"A... deal?"

"Yes. I give him power so he could destroy Dark Oak in return I get a host." Mortuus lifted his chin, not flinching when Shine clenched her fist. "I used that power to my advantage. I was getting his side of the bargain done, but not in the way he intended."

"So should I be worried that you'll twist _our_ deal around and make up slap us in the face?" Shine growled.

"No." Mortuus stated firmly. "You guys have no fear of my treason. I want Dark Oak dead just as much as you guys."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Mortuus' eyes darkened - Which didn't seem possible at first, seeing as they were black in the first place. "Let's just say I... have some scores to set in this world."

From behind her, Shine heard Sonic say: "Do we get to kill him now? That seemed suspicious to me."

"Sonic, shut up. Not everything Mortuus does is suspicious." Shine sighed.

"You're... sticking up for that _thing_?" Sonic sounded baffled.

"He saved our lives. I'm not entrusting him with the world, but the least we could do is give him credit where it's due." Shine frowned.

Sonic grumbled darkly under his breath.

"You have no reason to trust me." Mortuus said after a moment of thought. "But, Sonic.. You could give me a chance."

"A chance? A chance for what? A chance to kill me again?" Sonic snorted. "I don't think so. We don't have a Vita-Chamber this time."

Mortuus sighed and continued walking. Something about him almost seemed... remorseful? Perhaps the creature was actually turning good.

Shine suddenly heard a click and then a 'whirring' sound. She stopped in her tracks. "Uhh... What was that sound?"

Mortuus turned to look behind them. He stared for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. We might want to get out of this vent."

"... Don't tell me..." Sonic groaned. He turned around to watch the giant fan at the very back of the vent start to spin.

"Why would the Metarex even _have_ air vents? They don't breath!" Sonic complained.

"They like to keep things clean." Mortuus said and they all started to feel the tug of the fan.

They were all lifted off their feet and pulled towards the fan. Shine scrabbled at the metal sidings of the vent, and got hold on one of the metal strips that keep the vent pieces together. She gripped at it tightly.

"Everyone hold on!" Shine yelled over the noise of the fan. "Unless you _want_ to be end up a disgusting little puddle!" She held her free hand out and grabbed onto Sonic's hand, who manged to get Byrch's hand. Knuckles had punched himself a grip in the wall with both hands and Kat was holding onto his tail painfully. Mortuus was the only one still standing. Struggling against the wind, but standing nonetheless.

"How are you doing that?" Shine called to him.

Mortuus looked up at her and shrugged. "I guess it's just my power mixed with Shadow's." He called back. Then he struggled his way over to Knuckles and Kat. He rested a hand on their shoulders and disappeared.

Shine blinked. She needed to do that. But first she needed to grab hold of Byrch's hand. The problem is that she's too far away. Also, Shine's free hand was holding Sonic's hand.

Taking a deep breath, Shine called "I'm going to let go! Don't let go of each other's hands!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Sonic yelled back. "We're going to be shredded like paper!"

"I need to get to Byrch's hand!"

Byrch looked up. Her hood had been tugged off, and now her long hair was flowing towards the fan.

Shine took another breath and started swinging Sonic and Byrch in front of her. As soon as Byrch was right in front of her, Shine let go of the metal lining.

Just as quickly as she let go, Shine grabbed Byrch's hand. Right before they hit the fan, Shine Chaos Controlled them to the hallway, hoping a Metarex wasn't walking down it.

She gasped for breath. She had fallen to the floor instead of Chaos Controlled to it. It doesn't help the wind stole most of her breath.

"Are you OK?" Kat asked her friend.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Sonic, who totally ignored Kat's insulted grunt, spat at Shine as she gasped for breath on the floor. "We could have been killed!"

"She saved you didn't she?" Mortuus growled.

"I don't need any input from _you_." Sonic snarled.

Mortuus narrowed his eye and said nothing more.

Byrch got to her feet. She and Sonic were Chaos Controlled to the floor because they were farthest from the fan. Only Shine had fallen. "Leave her be, Sonic. If it weren't for her, you be nothing more than a tiny blood splat on the fan." She growled. She pulled her hood up, tucking her long hair back in.

Sonic glared at her for a moment then looked away. "What ever." He muttered.

Knuckles massaged his tail. "Ow..." He looked up at Kat. "I think you dislocated my tail."

Kat shrugged. She turned back to Shine as the hedgehog started getting up, coughing. She leaned against a wall. The one thing she thought to do immediately was to fix her trench coat, which was ruffled and dusty.

After she got all the dust off, she nodded, still trying to catch her breath. "OK... Let's.. keep going..."


	22. Chapter 22

**"Lost Child" Pandora Hearts**

**Line 1: "Pandora Hearts" Pandora Hearts (XD)  
><strong>

** Chapter Twenty One**

Shine picked a disgusting piece of grit out from Kat's hair after the hedgehog had regained her breath.

"That was... Interesting.." She muttered.

"Yes, well, it's always nice to expand your horizons." Mortuus retorted. He dusted Shadow's ivory gloves off, returning them to their ivory color.

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. "Can we please get moving? I want to finish here _sometime_ today."

"Don't worry. We'll get there in time." Mortuus growled.

"'Don't worry'?" Sonic snorted. "We're deep in the enemy territory, only have have the three Chaos Emeralds that we _stole_, _AND_ we have absolutely _no_ clue as to where we are going or where were are." Sonic narrowed his eyes. "How can you _possibly_ tell me not to worry? Oh wait- I forgot. _You_ know _exactly_ where we are because _you_ used to work for the Metarex - For all _we_ know, you _still_ work with them."

"Are you _really_ accusing me of this right now?" Mortuus snarled, a vicious glint gleaming in his eye.

Sonic walked up to Mortuus so they were almost nose-to-nose. "That's _exactly_ what I'm doing. _You're_ the reason we're in this mess in the first place!"

"_My_ fault? How's it _my_ fault?" Mortuus sounded insulted.

"It was _you_ who helped the Metarex get to this point." Sonic hissed. "Or is there _another_ annoying traitor named Mortuus that we all ha-" Sonic was cut off by Byrch, who rested a hand on both their chests and pushed.

"Stop aggravating something that could kill you, Sonic." Byrch growled. "And calm down, Mortuus. No need to kill anyone."

Mortuus glared at Sonic for a moment, then backed off - The vicious glint remained in his eye.

"I'm just pointing out the facts, guys." Sonic sighed. "It's not _my_ fault you can't see them."

"I said 'drop it', Sonic." Byrch snarled, pushing Sonic by the chest again, this time making him stumble. "I've had enough of your complaining."

"She's right. If you two don't shut up..." Shine trailed off, let their imaginations take flight. Sonic shifted uncomfortably. Mortuus wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Yeah. We need to keep going." Knuckles looked annoyed.

Sonic looked just as annoyed. "Alright, fine. Lead the way..." Sonic muttered grudgingly.

Mortuus grinned. "That's more like it." He started down the hallway, everyone following. Under his breath, Mortuus muttered "Dumb bitch..."

* * *

><p>Mortuus tiptoed into a dark hallway, sliding across a wall. He moved towards a single door that stood out more than any of the other doors on this ship. Without a noise, he disabled the lock on the door. Not wanting to open the door all the way, he slipped his fingers in the crack between the two automatic doors and pulled them apart, just a crack. He peeked in.<p>

He turned back to Shine and the others. "They're all in there." He growled. "We won't be able to get in without being noticed."

Shine frowned. "You'd think they'd bring Simon somewhere else to talk to him."

"They don't like to move much."

"Lazy."

"No, paranoid."

"Meh."

Shine peeked into the room, too. Mortuus was right. Dark Oak, two more giant guards, and Simon sat in the room. Simon had his elbows over the head of the seat he was sitting in. He looked very chilled, not shaken in the least.

"So how 'bout it, guy?" Simon looked at Dark Oak from underneath his deep purple glasses. "You gonna stop attacking us?"

"You still don't have a valid reason for us to stop." Dark Oak sighed irritably.

"Seems he's keeping _them_ occupied." Muttered Knuckles.

"Kat," Mortuus growled, not looking away from Dark Oak. "When the rest of us go in there, you have to get to the controls and shut them down. Got it? We don't need anymore Metarex in this equation. There's more than enough as it is."

"I'll signal Tails to shut all the doors once we are in." Shine added. She opened her communicator. "Vector, you there?"

Vector's voice came in loud and clear. "Yup. We're in the hallway to your right. Espio found a good place for us to hide."

Shine took a deep breath then nodded. "OK. Let's go in."


	23. Chapter 23

**"Monster" Skillet**

**"10 Hells Angel" RvB S9 OST **

**Mortuus.. why so win?**

** Chapter Twenty Two**

Mortuus led the way into the controls room, where Dark Oak and his two guards sat.

Simon spotted them, but attempted to avoid their eye contact. Instead, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shifted in his seat. "I believe, Oak, that you should stop fighting. And I'm going to tell you this reason, in just a second..."

Dark Oak stood. "That's it. I've have enough of this, you stupid creature."

"So have I." Mortuus growled, walking into the room. People filed in around him. Kat headed straight for the computers near the windows in the ship, managing to dodge a grab from one of the guards.

Shine walked up to stand next to Mortuus. "Hey, Dark Oak. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

Dark Oak was silent for a moment. He hadn't expected the two to start working together.

Sonic jumped onto Dark Oak's shoulder, gripping onto his metal spaulders.

While Sonic distracted the robot, Mortuus and Shine split up, both moving towards the guards. They swung onto the backs of each guard, whipped the back of their head's off, and sent cascades of solid Chaos energy into their circuits. At the same time, almost like they were synced, Mortuus and Shine slammed their fists into the circuits, sending metal flying and the guard's knees buckling.

Dark Oak grabbed Sonic by the head and tossed him across the room. "How did you get in here?" He snarled as the two look-alike hedgehogs walked away from the debris of the guards.

"Pretty easily." Shine shrugged. Mortuus watched as Byrch snapped the end of her rapier, revealing a hidden chain. She whipped it at Dark Oak, who tried to rip it off.

"It's no use," Byrch hissed. "It's unbreakabl-" She cut off as Dark Oak snapped it. Byrch blinked. "OK... Maybe not."

Mortuus's gloved hand clenched. This _isn't_ how it was supposed to start.

Suddenly, a metal tendril whipped out from a hidden compartment in the ceiling. "Byrch! Watch out!" Sonic yelled, shaking his fuzzy head as he got up. But it was too late. The tendril wrapped around Byrch's waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Wha-?" Byrch was yanked off her feet and slammed into the ceiling, where the hidden tendril had come from. Something snapped and Byrch stopped moving.

"Byrch, no!" Shine yelled. The panther still didn't move. "Damnit!" Shine hissed with complete malice. She turned to Dark Oak, whipping her gun out. In one swift moment, she unloaded twelve rounds into the giant gem on Dark Oak's head, reloaded, and repeated. Dark Oak scoffed and tossed her aside, although his gem and been fractured, a single bullet made it's way through the strange gem.

Shine hit the wall closest to the door, and grunted. "Damnit..." She repeated. She looked up, rubbing her head, as Mortuus flung himself at Dark Oak, hands outstretched angrily. He grabbed onto the blades that protruded from Dark Oak's head and kicked the gem, smashing it instantly.

Dark Oak hissed with anger. Before he could throw him off, Mortuus jumped away from the Metarex. He landed next to Shine.

Knuckles was thrown out of the room and Sonic was unconscious. Simon and Kat were probably hiding somewhere. This was not going well. Not at all.

Mortuus hissed under his breath, and held his hand out to Shine. Shine took it and let him help her up - Then, to her surprise, Mortuus kicked her in the chest, sending her soaring out the doors.

Shine hit the wall again. "What the hell...?" She got up instantly this time, and rammed into the door. But it didn't even dent. Tails had sent the energy coarsing through it. She flipped the communicator open. "Tails! Open the damn door!" She yelled into it. No answer. She cursed and started slamming her fists against the doors. "Open the door, you crazy idiot!" She yelled.

It was useless.

* * *

><p>Mortuus held his hand out to Shine, his last gesture of kindness towards the people in the Blue Typhoon. Shine, unknowing, took his hand and let him help her up. As soon as she was on her feet, Mortuus pulled her close and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying out of the room.<p>

"Lock all the doors, Tails." Mortuus said into the communicator. "Now."

"Right," Tails said, and the doors slammed shut, energy bolting through them. No way in, no way out.

Then Mortuus turned to Dark Oak. "Alright, Dark Oak." His snarled, all seven Chaos Emeralds hovering around him. "Play time is over."


	24. Chapter 24

**Rouge: You can trust me. After all, we on the same team, right?**

**Shadow: Suuuure we are...**

**Rouge: -3-**

**"Extraction" RvB S9 OST**

**"Can't Trust Anybody Now" RvB S9 OST**

**"Sad Piano Theme" Working Designs (Don't judge me TTATT)**

** Chapter Twenty Three**

"Shine, come in!" Rouge's voice came from the communicator. "There's a group heading your way! They've already taken out Vector and Espio, so watch out!"

Shine looked down the hallway to the left, and found an emergency 'Shut down' button. She sighed. "Shit. It's about to get loud..." She warned Rouge.

Before the bat could ask what she meant, Shine ran down to the other end of the hall and smashed her hand through the glass, whacking the button.

Sirens started wailing and emergency lights flickered on, the red mingling with the normal white lights.

Shine grabbed grabbed Knuckles and booked it. "Everyone needs to get out! Get out fast!" Shine yelled over the sirens. She made it to the Lift before she stopped. "Tails, open the goddamn doors!" Still no reply. "Damnit!"

They were trapped. "OK, guys. I have a feeling that somethin-" She cut off and stumbled forward as the ship shifted. "What the hell was that?" She demanded.

Mortuus, who still had a communicator on, replied "Just a little road block."

Of course. Shine had completely forgotten he had the communicator. "Mortuus, what the hell are you doing? We're all going to die because of you!"

"Not all of us," Mortuus growled, sounding distracted. "Just you guys."

Shine hit her fist against the wall, not denting it because of the energy. "You doomed us a certain death. Why? Because you're a two-timing, two-faced, lying peice of shi-" Another shift in the ship. Shine fell to her knees.

"You were saying?" Mortuus purred into the communicator. He grunted and Shine heard something collide heavily with metal.

The black and white-hedgehog hissed under her breath. Why did she trust that monster?

Shine looked up and watched as a group of Metarex ran down the hallway towards her and Knuckles. Shine got to her feet and slipped into a defensive position right away. "If you think I'm going to let you beat us that easily-"

"Beat you?" Mortuus laughed. "Hardly 'beat'. I'm going to destroy you. All of you."

"You bastard." Shine growled. "Why help us up until now? Why not kill us while you had the chance to do it all at once?"

"Because I have a much more entertaining plan."

Shine watched as the Shadow the Hedgehog stepped around the corner of the hallway, his quills, short of the red streaks, were golden. Shine blinked as a blast of energy disintegrated the Metarex group that stared at Shadow in surprise.

"You see? _Far_ more entertaining." Mortuus chided, his voice more eerie than usual. Shine didn't drop the defensive stance.

"How are yo-" She looked into the tiny screen. Instead of the same face that stood before her, a grotesque, bony monster replaced it's features. Mortuus... has gained full power.

So it really _was_ Shadow who stood before her. She watched him for a moment, then forced a hug from him. Then she punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" He hissed.

"That's for working with Mortuus, you dumb fuck! Now help get everyone off the ship!" Shine spat, her nostolgic moment passed just as quickly as it came.

Just as she said that, the energy stopped running through the metal. "Well, there you go." Shadow said gruffly. "The doors are unlocked."

* * *

><p>After everyone had been safely returned to Blue Typhoon, and some confused looks from people on board at Shadow, Sonic, Shadow, and Shine all looked out the ship's bridge window. The Metarex's Mothership started to evolve into a strange construct, right before their eyes.<p>

Cosmo watched with terrified eyes. "Oh no..." She cried out. "It's..."

"Self destructing." Shadow murmured.

"I told you. I told you guys. Mortuus is bad news - He always will be." Sonic chided.

"Shut _up_, Sonic." Shadow snarled.

Shine stared at it for less than a heartbeat, then nodded. "Alright, Tails. Power up that Sonic-powered-whatever-whatever. I'm going to destroy this thing once and for all."

"Shine, we don't have enough power. And anyways, I don't think you'd survive ramming into that thing at such high speeds." Tails protested.

"I'm sorry. Did something about my actions say that I planned on surviving this?" Shine growled. "Tell Eggman to transfer his ship's power over to us. Get Knuckles to drain the last of the Master Emerald. I don't care. I'm finishing this thing before it finishes us."

Knuckles glared at her. "You can't go! You're needed here!"

"There isn't going to _be_ a 'here' if I don't destroy that thing!" Shine snapped. "With as much power as it has, it'll end up destroying the whole universe."

Knuckles went silent. What else was he supposed to say?

Shadow shook his head. "You're _not_ doing this alone. I'm coming too."

"Same here." Sonic agreed.

Shine glared at them. "No. There only needs to be one person. And that person is-"

"Shadow's gone!" Tails cut her off.

"Oh Lord..." Shine sighed. "Don't tell me... He's in-"

"The Super-Sonic Power Cannon." Tails groaned.

Shine was silent. "OK. Get Eggman to transfer all his energy, divert it all to the cannon, and fire."

* * *

><p><em>Shine sat in Professor Gerald Robotnik's office, her hands folded on her lap. Gerald took his glasses off to clean them on his shirt. He looked at Shine.<em>

_ "I've just got word from G.U.N. and the President that all of my experiments are being confiscated." He announced after a moment._

_ Shine tilted her head. "And? Are you going to let them do so?"_

_ "No." Gerald stated firmly. "Not all of them. I want you and Shadow to get away. Go into hiding for a while, don't let anyone see you."_

_ "Professor, I don't-" Shine started but stopped when the Gerald waved his hand to silence her._

_ "I don't care for excuses, Shine. I want you and Shadow off this colony before G.U.N. can confiscate you." He growled. "You two must survive. If you are caught by the G.U.N. forces, you will be killed."_

_ "... Proffessor..." Shine murmured after a moment. "Why...? Why is it so important the we survive?"_

_ "Why? Lucet, my dear. It's because you two will save huge amounts of lives someday." He explained, calling Shine by her petname. "You two will be heroes."_

_ "Heroes?" Shine blinked. "I..."_

_ "I realize it's a large responsibility, so that's why I'm telling you. I want you to be prepared." Gerald let out a long, drawn out sigh. "You... will die for your brother, Shine."_

_ "Of course I would. He's m-"_

_ "No, Lucet. Not because he's your brother. Because that is why you were created. The purpose for your being is to keep your brother alive at all costs - Even if it means that you must give up your own life for him."_

_ Shine was shocked, and almost relieved. She finally gets to know the _true_ purpose for her creation. But.. it was quite extreme, even for the Professor._

_ "What ever happens, you must never lose track of him - Always know where he is, Shine. Always make sure he's within your grasp." He shuddered slightly. "You cannot let him die."_

_ Shine crossed her arms. "What makes you so sure this is ever going to happen?"_

_ "I had a dream. It inspired me to make you - Then I had the dream again. This time, it was vivid. So real, almost like a memory. I watched you swoop in and save your brother. I can't tell from what... but it was a great danger." Gerald avoided looking into her eyes. He felt ridiculous just explaining this is. _

_ "'Swoop in'?" Shine repeated, looking at Gerald skeptically._

_ "Yes."_

_ "I'm sorry, Gerald. I don't 'swoop' anything."_

_ Gerald sighed. "You'll understand when the time comes, I promise. But now isn't that time." He stood. ". will be here soon. You, Shadow, and Maria should get moving."_

_ Shine hesitated, then nodded. "Right." She got to her feet and started towards the door. _

_ "And Shine?"_

_ The black and white hedgehog turned to Gerald._

_ "You'll know when that time comes."_

_ Shine stared at him for a moment, and nodded, before walking out. _

* * *

><p>Shine narrowed her eyes. Now was that time.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**"We are the Meta" RvB **

**"Melody" Yuki Kajiura (Second and third lines)**

** Chapter Twenty Four**

"Shadow, what do you think you're doing?" Shine hissed as she joined her brother in the cannon.

"I'm the one who got us into this mess." Shadow growled. "So I'm getting us out."

"No, Shadow." Shine forced herself to calm down. "You need to go back to the people in the Blue Typhoon. They need you."

"After everything I've done to them, why would they need me? I'm a lying, two faced traitor, remember?" Shadow didn't look at Shine as he spoke.

Shine shook her head. "Those people need you. I'm pretty sure they could do without me."

"Shine, you don't understand what I'm telling you." Shadow hissed irritably. "'Those people' are never going to look at me the same way again. They'll only see me as the one who almost got them all killed." He hesitated. "And Byrch..."

"Byrch wasn't your fault." Shine's tone softened. "The Metarex are just gruesome. She shouldn't have died, but she died trying to help us."

Shadow was silent. Then he lifted his head and looked at Shine. His red eye glinted with something Shine hoped was never aimed at her. Her brother grabbed her and Chaos Controlled her into the deepest part of the Blue Typhoon that Shadow could think of. Before he left his sister there, he looked down at her.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>The Metarex were evolving into something more powerful than anyone imagined. The walnut shaped structure that used to be their ship cracked open to reveal a bright light that was the energy and power the Metarex contained. It had vines and plants and other growth sprouting from it.<p>

Tails was preparing the cannon. He heard Shine say "Fire."

"Just a minute." Tails answered. "It's still powering up." Shine didn't answer.

Sonic looked around the room. "Where's Cosmo?"

Willow looked up from his dead sister and Simon stopped rubbing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Cosmo glared at Dark Oak. This is something she <em>knew<em> she had to do. Her mother had told her she was a special seed, but Cosmo always thought it was because she was the last of her kind. No.

It's because she was going to subdue Dark Oak and rekindle her kind's seeds.

She knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

><p>Tails gasped as he watched Cosmo enter the Metarex seed. "Cosmo!" Tails yelled. "Cosmo, what are you doing?"<p>

Cosmo's voice came in on the communicator. "I'm sorry, Tails. This is what I was meant to do... I can do this."

"But Cosmo...!"

"It's OK, Tails. Just fire the cannon. The rest will deal itself out." Cosmo reassured him.

Tails felt tears in his eyes. "Cosmo..."

"Just do it, Tails. For me."

Tails felt a sob collecting in his throat. Just as Cosmo finished speaking, something beeped on Tails' controls.

The cannon was ready.

"Fire, Tails." Cosmo repeated.

Tails set his hands on the lever, but his confidence faltered. "Cosmo, I can't..."

"Please, Tails."

Tails felt a tear roll down his cheek and he yanked the lever down.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Sonic were sent shooting into the seed that was Dark Oak. The blue hedgehog had jumped in just in time to get shot out.<p>

While Shadow and Sonic were breaking through Dark Oak's shell to get into the energy, Shine got to her feet and clenched her fists.

"You stupid rat!" Shine spat in the darkness. The she disappeared.


	26. Chapter 26

**"Mombasa" Inception**

**"Don't think about Elephants" Inception (After the weird part... 2nd line)**

**Btw, yes. I went there. But... You'll get why at the end of the chapter.. why I did what I did.**

**Just saying. I don't want you guys to get the wrong idea and think I'm one of those weird fangirls who give every character a stupid power XD (You'll know what I'm talking about soon)**

** Chapter Twenty Five**

Shadow and Sonic smashed through the outer shell of the Metarex and fell into the bright, energy filled inside. Shadow was still super, but Sonic was normal. Shadow had no clue as to how this would end.

"Alright," Shadow growled. "It's time to end this."

"Right!" Sonic growled.

"Not so fast, you speedy little creatures." A voice snarled from behind. Shadow turned to find Mortuus, in his full, approach them.

Mortuus was no longer in Shadow and he was no longer a mass of black shadows. Mortuus had full power now - He was a real monster now. He had no eyes, a huge, sharp head and bony limbs that ended with sharp talons. Some things never change. Mortuus laughed. revealing huge, sharp teeth in his grinning mouth.

Sonic turned to Mortuus. "Not so dangerous now that you are on your own, huh?" Sonic chided.

"Oh, on the contrary, my friend." Mortuus' gray body tensed and he shot at Sonic. Sonic just _barely_ jumped out of the way, dodging sharp claws. Mortuus turned to Shadow. "I must thank you, though. With out you, I wouldn't be able to do half of what I'm able to now."

Shadow cringed. "What is your plan, Mortuus? Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Mortuus laughed again, a bone-chilling experience. "Remember when I said 'I have some scores to settle in this world'?" He grinned. "I didn't mean just with the Metarex."

Sonic righted himself. "You're... going to..."

"Kill everything." Mortuus said simply. He turned to Sonic and a blast of energy shot Sonic out of the Metarex like he was a plastic bag in a fierce wind storm. Mortuus turned to Shadow. "Now, my lovely host..." He purred. "I've yet to repay you."

Shadow growled. Mortuus is stronger than ever, now! The experiment lifted his bony hand, his black talons reflecting the Metarex's light. "If it were not for you, I wouldn't be able to destroy every living thing in this universe. With the power of Chaos Blast, I ca-"

"Why are you doing this?" Shadow barked, repeating his previous question.

"Why? Because isolation is what I crave, hedgehog. I'm not like you. I never will be." Mortuus snarled. "You all believe in helping. But let me ask you this - Is it not easier to destroy than to save? I believe you should be able to answer that question." He grinned again.

There was suddenly a little black hole in Mortuus' chest. Blood trickled out of it. Mortuus lowered his hand and looked down at the hole. "When did-" Another one pinned him in the shoulder.

Shadow turned and watched Shine the Hedgehog swoop into the scene.

'Swoop'.

* * *

><p>Shine stood on top of the Blue Typhoon, her fists clenched. The cannon had shattered like glass when it fired - There was no way Shine could get at the Metarex through it now. She would have to improvise. She pulled off her leather coat, letting it drop to the ship's metal. She pulled the holster of her leg, but kept 'Celeste' in hand.<p>

She was going to have to do something she really didn't want to do. Something she only learned about several years back. Something she knew Gerald Robotnik gave her the ability to do only for the purpose of her brother's life.

Focusing intently, Shine felt a pressure in her back, threatening the confidence of her skin. She felt her skin tear and blood trickled down her back. Shine grimaced in pain. Robotnik could have made this easier for her.

It was a lame attribution to an ultimate life-form, but it would have to do. After all, it's going to safe her brother's and everyone else's lives.

Gripping her gun, she ran to the edge of the ship and took flight with two bloody wings.

[here]

Shine kicked Mortuus in his non-existent face. "Get out of here, Shadow." She barked at her brother.

Shadow stared at her with a wide eye and the other almost opened. "How do y-? Do I-? What?" He stared at the white, blood smeared wings that portuded from his sister's back.

Shine raised her gun to Shadow. Mortuus laughed. "Oh, how delightful!" He trilled. "Go ahead, Shine! Shoot him!"

Shine loaded the gun. "Get out of here, Shadow."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Shine, I don't understand. What's going on?"

"A battle that isn't yours." Shine hissed. "Get out."

"You... You wouldn't shoot me."

She rested her finger on the trigger, her arm not wavering in the slightest. "Try me."

Shadow hesitated."Shine. I'm not letting you fight this on your own!"

Shine pulled the trigger. The bullet clipped Shadow in the shoulder, and the gold and red hedgehog cried out in pain. "Out. Now." Shine hissed.

Mortuus laughed again. "As entertaining as this is, I must bring it to an end. Dark Oak here won't hold up for much longer and I have a plan to finish."

Shine switched targets and pointed the gun at Mortuus instead. She let a bullet fly straight into it's head.

Mortuus frowned. "I didn't think my company was that bad." He turned to Shadow, who was pressing his hand against his shoulder. "What do you think?"

Shine sighed irritably and grabbed her brother. "Before you go," She growled. "I'll tell you what's going on."

Shadow glared up at her, his wound still bleeding. "Yo- you shot me!"

Shine ignored him. "Listen, Shadow. Gerald wants you to live on. He told me you're not supposed to die yet. My whole reason of being is to keep you alive. I..." She hesitated "I guess you could say I'm your guardian angel." She twitched the wings.

"When did you..?"

"Figure I had them? A year before I found you. I was looking for you, and next thing I knew, I was being hunted down by some agents. I had no clue they even knew about me. I almost fell off a cliff-side. If it weren't for Gerald, both of us would be dead." Shine's eyes softened. "And Shadow... For what it's worth..." She spread her wings. "I'm sorry. And I'll miss you."

And with that, she kicked her brother, sending him flying out of the Metarex.

"No, wait!" Shadow barked as he was sent like a bullet towards the Blue Typhoon. He smashed into the concrete flight zone on the ship, sent rock flying. Shadow spat blood out, the gold tinge of his quills returning to their black color.

Sonic lay on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Sonic..." Shadow got to his feet, stumbling towards the blue hedgehog. "We need to get inside..."

Sonic groaned in pain. "What happened."

Shadow's eyes darkened. "... Shine."

* * *

><p>Shine the Hedgehog spread her wings, and turned to the on-watching Mortuus. "OK." She growled. "Now it's just you and me."<p>

Mortuus chuckled. "You have no hope of surviving this, pathetic creature."

Shine shook her head. "Everyone seems to think I expect to survive this."

Mortuus' smile faltered when he realized what Shine was going to do. "You wouldn't dare. It would destroy both of us in a matter of seconds!"

"That's what I'm aiming for." Shine snarled. She flapped her massive, bloody wings before diving at Mortuus. She used her power, the unique one that allows her to move into another person's body, and took over Mortuus. The impact of both their powers colliding sent Mortuus flying.

"No..! NO!" Mortuus screamed. Shine forced him to put his hand up, and then yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!"

And right before Mortuus and Shine disappeared forever, the Metarex was moved to another dimension - Along with the two experiments.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Lame at first, right? Lol<strong>

** Well, I hope that turned out OK... It kinda got intense near the end .3. Incept-hogs. **

** Too bad this story won't get to 42... ~Sigh~...**


	27. Chapter 27

**"Me against the World" Simple Plan (Whole chapter)  
><strong>

** Chapter Twenty Six**

"Shine! No!" Shadow yelled as he watched his sister take over Mortuus inside the Metarex.

"Shine!" Kat screamed. The young fox was watching the events unfold through watery eyes.

Shadow slammed his fist onto the metal railing in the ship's bridge. "Damnit! That was supposed to be _me_!"

"Shadow..." Tails murmured. "Cosmo is gone too."

Shadow hissed.

The Metarex was suddenly consumed in light and small white dots started shooting out from it. Then, it disappeared.

"What are those?" Simon asked, watching several dots shoot past.

"Those are the Planet-Eggs." Eggman said, his face popping up on the screen. "They are being returned to their planets."

Shadow hit the railing again, this time breaking it off from the other metal and lodging it in the floor. He took a deep breath and shuddered. "Too many people have sacrificed themselves for me." He snarled, feeling tears starting to sting his eyes. "She shouldn't have done that..."

Sonic, who had broken an arm, resting his good hand of Shadow's shoulder. "It was her choice."

Shadow shrugged his hand off. "It was a _stupid_ choice." He stormed out of the room so no one could see the tears that welled up in his eyes.

Tails, however, didn't care. He was wracking with sobs. Cosmo had been so close... so close to Tails. She was someone he couldn't bear to lose. And yet, here he was. Cosmo-less.

Cream and Cheese crouched beside Tails. "It's OK, Tails. We all miss her."

Tails shook his head. Not as much as _he_ was going to miss her.

* * *

><p>Shadow was picking up random pieces of furniture and throwing it at walls. Sonic walked in as a couch flew past his head. "Would you quit throwing shit?" Sonic sighed.<p>

Shadow glared at him. It was this, or crying. Shadow would rather throw shit.

"Look, maybe she's not actually gone? Maybe she's just in another part of the universe." Sonic offered.

Shadow scoffed. "She would be back by now." He snarled.

"What if she's just... delayed?"

"Look, Sonic. I don't know if Tails or Chris told you this, but the moment Shine enters Mortuus or vise versa, they are both doomed. There is no way she could have survived that." Shadow hissed. He shuddered and sat down on a chair that lay on it's side. He set his head in his hands. "I just don't get why she did that..."

Sonic was silent, caressing his broken arm. "We can't change the past, Shadow. You of all people should know this." He set his gloved hand on Shadow's back. "I didn't know her for that long, but I can say that she was a good person. If it weren't for her, we'd all be dead by now."

Shadow shuddered again. "But _I_ was supposed to be the one who sacrificed themselves this time. Too many people have done that to me..."

"Done what?"

"Sacrifice themselves for my sake." Shadow stood, his fists clenched. "She shouldn't have done that!" He spat with so much emotion, it surprised Sonic.

"I thought you didn't care for her that much.."

"She's my sister. On several occasions, she's saved my ass. She helped you guys when I..." He trailed off, too ashamed to say 'Worked with Mortuus'. "I owed her everything. Now I owe her even more."

"But she _chose_ to do this, Shadow!" Sonic protested.

Shadow brushed past Sonic. "I appreciate the sentiment, Sonic, but this is just all wrong. It shouldn't have ended up this way."

He left the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**"Preparation" Pandora Hearts**

** Chapter Twenty Seven**

After Shadow and Sonic retrieved the seven Chaos Emeralds, Tails steered the Blue Typhoon towards their planet. Everyone was silent, nobody spoke. The whole trip back, nobody said anything to anyone. They all kept their heads down and their eyes dull.

Willow mourned Byrch the entire time, not leaving his dead sister's side. Shadow watched on, guilt spiking in his stomach. He could have done something.

Tails, in the meanwhile, mourned the loss of Cosmo. She was more than just a friend to the young fox.

Tails' eyes didn't spark with joy as he entered the planet's atmosphere. They remained their dull, blue color. "Welcome back..." He muttered under his breath as he struggled to maintain control of the Blue Typhoon.

* * *

><p>Willow got a home on Sonic's planet. It was close to Sonic's house, in a little town where nobody knew anything about anyone. Just the way Willow wanted it. After he held a funeral for Byrch, Shadow and the rest heard nothinf from him. Simon, too, found a place to live instead of going back to Mallum. He every so often comes to visit with his old friends.<p>

After staying in the town for a week, Katherine Appallo Karma disappeared. Nobody has seen her since.

* * *

><p>Shadow was offered a place to live with Tails and Sonic. Shadow almost refused, but Tails was on the verge of begging him. A small flame of hope flickered inside Shadow. Perhaps the young fox hadn't lost all respect for Shadow after all.<p>

So they allowed Shadow a room, which is the one place Shadow was if he wasn't out running. Tails would sometimes come up to Shadow's room and speak with the hedgehog. Other times, they walked awkwardly past each other like they were strangers. Shadow knew Tails would never truly see Shadow the same way. He will always be seen as the one who betrayed them all.

And Shadow never gave up on Shine. He would sometimes see his own shadow out of the corner of his eye and believe it was her. It was pathetic, but held on to the hope that she would come back, even though he knew what happened she she posses Mortuus.

Funny.

He usually wasn't wrong about these kinds of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooow. ~Sarcastic clap~ What a lame ending.<strong>

** That seriously sucked.**

** But... it gives me a little bit of a cliff hanger for ~Truck drives by~ and ~Car drives by~. See? It works!**


	29. Chapter 29

**"Shadow of the Day" Linkin Park**

** Epilogue**

_ I suppose I thought I would regret saving Shadow. That maybe sacrificing myself for him wasn't the right thing to do. I was wrong, though. I'm glad I saved him. He has so many more people who care about him than I. Katherine Appallo Karma is really the only one who cared about me. After all, I took care of her most of her life._

_ Shadow is angry at me, I know, but he will realize why I did this - Eventually. He's a stubborn-rockhead, but he's not a complete and total idiot. We will always be family, no matter what. And I know he will take care of everyone. I know I won't have to worry about Kat, or Tails, or even Shadow himself. Not anymore._

_ Afterlife, death, or whatever you want to call it - It's exactly how I imagined it. It's like when you're asleep. You seem to be floating around in an endless abyss in which you never wake from. You don't know which is up, or which way is down, all you know is that you're not going anywhere. But sometimes, if you have the right kind of luck, you get to do the one thing that everyone's always wanted to do; Restart._

_ "Shadow," Professor Gerald Robotnik's voice was hardly audible over the steam that hissed around me as my Vita-Chamber opened. I could feel all eyes on me, just like the very first time this happened. "This is your sister - Shine the Hedgehog." Gerald continued proudly._

_ With that, I opened my eyes, only to look at my brother for the first time all over again._

_ There is no such thing as a scar that fades, Gerald. It always comes back_

_ All Shadow did was glare at me with suspicious glints in his eyes._

_ And I smiled back._

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT! I hope I timed that well to the music. If I didn't then it wouldn't have the effect I wanted! ~Cries~ <strong>

** Anyways, a lame ending to a strange story. I hope you all found some good music, learned about some new bands, and enjoyed the story because it was sooooo much fun to write XD**

** I was thinking about writing another story for this, except it would be several years into the future. ~I just want to write more shit LOL~**

** So, review what you thought of the story, blawh blawh blawh. I hope you enjoyed it! I was thinking about reading it - I haven't proof read it all the way through yet, so I figured I may as well.**

** +~+~+~+~+ ALSO +~+~+~+~+**

** If you guys want to see what some of the characters look like, look up "Bonnie-Lizzie" on DeviantART. I have pictures of most of the characters and even some pages of a comic (Yeah, I know. I get bored easily LOL)**

** :D **


End file.
